Bad Breakup
by Cemsay
Summary: Judy finds her husband in bed with a bunny and a ferret. What do you think is going to happen.
1. CH 1 Am

Knock. knock. knock.

Nick woke up and looked at his clock it read 1am in red. _One am? There better be a good reason for this._

Knock. knock. knock.

He dragged himself out of bed, rubbed at his eyes and looked for something to put on.

Knock. knock. knock.

"I'm coming, just let me put some goddamn clothes on" Nick grabbed some boxers and his silk robe, stumbling into the boxers as he walked down the hall to the front door.

Knock. kn-

Nick opened the door and nearly pulled it off its hinges "WHAT?!.."

"Hey Nick", Judy stood on Nick's front porch, ears drooping, with a bag over one shoulder and three kits in tow all looking like they had been dragged out of bed like Nick.

"Carrots? Mini carrots? What are you doing here it's one in the morning?" Nick questioned her, his irritation and tiredness dissolving at the site of them and being replaced by concern.

"Sorry about coming over so early, is it OK if we come in?" Judy asked hardly able to keep her voice steady.

"Oh yeah" Nick stepped aside to let them in, "you can put the kits in my bed I haven't remade the guest room since Finnick last stayed over."

As Judy lead the yawning kits to his room Nick went to the kitchen and grabbed two glasses and large clay jug, Nick sat down on the couch and poured out two full glasses just as Judy joined him. Nick offered a glass to Judy who took it and tried to drink the whole glass in one, she got a mouthful in to it before she started to cough and gag violently.

"What 'cough' is that?" Judy stuttered wiping her mouth.

"Gideon sent it to me, one of his uncles has been trying new mixes in his moonshine. Carrot and blueberry, what do you think?" he asked with a smile as he took a slip too.

"Besides the strong burn … not bad," she commented.

The two sat in silence as they finished their glasses it wasn't untill Judy was halfway into her second glass that she said anything.

"Do you think I make bad choices?" Judy asked him slowly looking up from her drink.

"Do you really want me to answer that?" Nick looked at Judy and saw the most defeated look he had ever seen on her face. "Judy look, you are a mammal like everyone else and like everyone else you will make mistakes and bad choices it's how you deal with them that matters", they sat in silence for a few minutes. "So what bad choice are we talking about tonight?" Nick wondered as he took a sip of his drink.

Judy finished off her drink "Me marrying a jerk", she breathed with a mad look on her face.

"Oh such strong language miss Hopps and I did tell you that he was one", he told her trying not to sound smug.

"When?" She demanded frowning at him.

"When you asked me what I thought of him" he replied as he finished his drink.

"No you said 'I don't trust politicians or lawyers they are liars and jerks' which was a bit rich coming from an ex-con artist" she accused poking Nick in the chest.

"Hey I never took the moral high ground but was I wrong?" he asked with his paws up.

Judy's nose twitched as she held out her glass for Nick to refill.

"So what did he do?" Nick asked her as he refilled both their glasses.

"Well me and the kits were at my family's farm for the weekend and Jacob said he had to stay back to finish some work." Judy said leaning back into the couch.

"Yeah weren't you supposed to come back from that tomorrow?" Nick guessed as he handed her her drink.

"Yes but some of my youngest brothers were starting to feel sick with the flu and mum didn't want the kits to catch it so we left early and the kits wanted to surprise Jacob. Anyway when we got home we could hear a lot of thumping coming from upstairs so I told the kits to go into the lounge room while I investigate" Judy took a deep breath Nick could see the tears start to form in her eyes. "I went to our bedroom and I found him in bed with Sugar and Crystal", she sobbed and the tears started to flow.

"What?! Weren't those two the prostitutes you arrested last month for having Essence of Nighthowler?" Judy just nodded "That… that... I don't even have a word for him, did you at least let him have it?" Nick asked his paw clenched in anger.

Judy had large slip of her drink, "No I kind of just shut down, he tried to say something but I was not listening. I just closed the door and walked down to the kits to get them back into the car. By the time I got to the front door he was there standing in the doorway in his boxers."

* * *

 _"Get out of the way Jacob." Judy whispered._

 _"Judy please can't we talk about this." Jacob begged._

 _"No, it's obvious what is going on and we are done, now GET OUT OF THE WAY!" She screamed at him._

 _Jacob walked over and put his hands on Judy's shoulders "Honey bun you're getting overly emotional."_

 _"Get your hands off me Jacob." she demanded through gritted teeth._

 _"Honey, just sit down and we can talk about this" He started to walk Judy over to the couch "I mean where are you going to go?"_

 _Judy pulled Jacob's paw off her and twisted his arm into a police lock, the kits standing still with fear in their eyes they had never seen they parents fight like this before._

 _"Where we go is none of your concern Jacob, I'll be back tomorrow for more of the kits and my things." Judy declared in his ear._

 _"You can't leave me Judy think of the kits and your Career?" Jacob argued trying to keep the pain out of his voice._

 _"The kits and I will be fine, Jacob. You should be more worried about yourself once this gets out. Your career is finished but I'm sure you already knew that." Judy told him with content._

 _"You can't do this to me Judy." Jacob pleaded with her._

 _"You should've thought of that before you brought those whores into our home", she sneered at him._

 _Judy released the lock and walked out with the kits slamming the door behind her._

* * *

"Well I'm glad you didn't punch him in the face." Nick commented.

"Oh I wanted to but I know that would not help in the long run." Judy sighed, her ears dropping.

"So are you really going to leave him or you going to take him back?" Nick asked her raising an eyebrow.

Judy glared at nick "He lied and cheated on me with prostitutes that I busted for drugs, in my own home, I never want to see him again."

"You should call HQ and get some officers over before he destroyers any evidence you can use in the divorce, I know you'll have the pre-nup but every bit helps." Nick stated as he slipped his drink.

"Already did on the way here." Judy replied looking back at her drink.

Nick just nodded as he finished his glass.

"You know he will probably follow you here." Nick said after a moment.

"If he's smart he won't" Nick just laughed and refilled his glass.

* * *

 **Edited by Carna**


	2. CH 2 Regrets

Judy woke up with the sun in her face and the worst headache she has had since Nick and her were promoted to detective. Judy gowned as she slowly sat up and looked around 'this isn't my bedroom?' Then it all came back to her, Jacob, Sugar, Crystal, driving to nicks and drinking a jug of carrot and blueberry moonshine the rest gets a bit fuzzy after that. Judy was alone in Nick's room on his double fox size bed, Judy checked the time 'mmh 10:36 the kits must be up already'. Just like their mother the three were always up with the sun, though if they weren't Judy would come in and wake them. Judy rolled over and tried to hop out of bed like she did every morning this time though instead of landing on her feet she landed on her face.

Nick heard a loud thud then a grown come from his bedroom. ' _This will be good_ ' nick walked into his room to find Judy lying on the floor face down with the blanket wrapped around her legs.

"Carrots what are you doing down there?" Nick chuckled as he helped untangle Judy.

"Not now nick my head is killing me" Judy said as she sat on the floor rubbing her face.

"I am not surprised you basically drank the whole jug of moonshine yourself"

"Please tell me I did not do anything stupid?"

"Nothing more than usual" nick chuckled till he saw the look on Judy's face. "No you didn't do anything stupid besides drinking so much you passed out. Other than that you just went on and on about how you should've seen the signs"

"Where are the kits?"

"Well the boys are playing my NES and Fru wanted to make a cake to cheer everyone up" nick helped Judy up to her feet and started for the door "come on carrots I'll make you some breakfast"  
Before nick made it to the door before Judy said "nick" he turned to look at Judy

"Thank you"

"What for?" A puzzled look on his face.

"For being there for me, for taking me and the kids in." Tears started to fall down her face.

"Oh you bunnies, so emotional" both of them chuckled, nick walked over and embraced Judy in a hug "you and the mini-carrots are always welcome here, now come on let's get some food and aspirin in you"

Nick and Judy walked into the lounge room to see the two boys playing super Mario brothers. The boys turned when they walked in, all of Judy's kits had unique traits. Jack had his mother's fur colour but with three black stripes on his face and two on his ears like his dad, he also had bright electric blue eyes. Nicholas had Fox red fur and shorter than normal ears, he was taller than his siblings and his eyes were black, this was because his pupils were always dilated making him sensitive to light, making the needed for him to wear sunglasses even indoors, but meant he could see quite well in the dark.

"Hey uncle Nick when are you going to get a newer console?" Nicholas asked.

"There's a 64 there if you want to play"

"Can we play conker's bad fur day?" Jack asked excitedly?

"You know I don't like you playing that game Jack" Judy answered.

"But Nick lets us play if we behave" Jack shoot back, Nick was behind Judy miming him to stop.  
Judy turned on nick to give him the motherly unhappy face.

"What it gets them to behave", Nick defended himself.

"No I mean a new console like an XFox one or a Wii ewe?" Nicholas butted in before his mother could get out a word.

"I'll get a new console when you can beat me at super smash bros"

"But you're really good at that", the boys said together.

"Well you will just have to get better won't you? Besides you really think I am going to give up my only advantage so easily?"

The boys groaned and turned back to their game, Nick and Judy continued on to the kitchen Nick shaking his head while Judy was still giving him a bit of a death glare over letting her 7 year old boys play a MA15+ game. As they walked into the kitchen Judy saw Fru pulling a cake out of the oven. Fru was an albino, pure white fur and red eyes, though she was blind out of one which was a milky white. As soon as she put the cake on the rack to cool she ran over to Judy and gave her a big hug, she looked up at Judy.

"Mom are you feeling better? Uncle Nicky said you weren't feeling well and that's why you slept in" she asked.

"I have a bit of a headache and I am hungry" Judy sniffed the air she could smell the sweet cake and it was making her mouth water. "That cake smells delicious by the way honey, what kind is it?"

"Carrot and blueberry, do you want a peace mom? It's still hot but it should be fine to eat"

"That sounds great, I would love one honey bun" Fru ran off to cut a piece for Judy

"I'll make you a tea and get you some aspirin then since you're having cake breakfast. I have green tea, Jasmine or black"

"I'll take a Jasmine tea please" Judy answered as she sat down.

Fru brought over the piece of cake "here you go mommy I hope you like it"

"I know I will honey, now why don't you go play in the lounge room with your brothers I need to talk to Uncle Nick for a bit"

"Ok" answered Fru in with a big smile as she skipped into the lounge room as nick walked over with the tea and aspirin.

"So carrots, what's the plan?" Nick asked.

"Well first me and the kits have to go back and pick up some more stuff. Then we have to look for a place to stay till the pre-nup is settled. Then I can start looking for a new home and start rebuilding our life" Judy said as she sipped her tea, ears drooping low down her back.

"well how about you and the kits go pick up your stuff while I make up the guest room for you, you can stay as long as you like" Nick said as he cut himself a slice of cake.

"Nick we can't do that to you" Judy said as Nick sat down across from her.

"Carrots I won't take no for an answer you're staying here and that's final". Nick smiled at the cute pouty face Judy was giving him.

Judy could see that Nick was not going to budge on the matter, after working with the fox for nearly 10 years he was as much an open book to her as she was to him when they first met. "Did anyone from the precinct call?"

"Yeah, apparently officer McHorn and what's that new hyena's name? Chuckles?"

"No that's just what you call him"

"Any way McHorn and Chuckles got to your place in time to see Sugar and Crystal walking out. McHorn detained them for questing while he waited for a female officer so they could perform a search. Turns out one had a bag of pills and the other had essence of nighthowler. Some mammals just never learn." Nick shook his head while Judy covered her smile.

"Chuckles on the other hand found you're soon to be ex-hubby trying to flush his mess down the toilet. Apparently he tried to flush it all at once, he was frantically trying to unclog the toilet as Chuckles walked in. He had essence of toilet all over him". This time Judy could not help but laugh.

"So now all three of them are sitting in a cell down town, it should be an open and shut case on your pre-nup"

"Oh that reminds me I have to set up a court date for that"

"Already taken care of carrots, Thursday three weeks from now I tried to make it sooner but that was the earliest they could get you in."

"Well you've been busy."

"My Carrots was in trouble what was I supposed to do?"

Judy just smiled at that, the two finished their cake and tea then cleaned up the kitchen. As they walked into the lounge room Judy turned to Nick "you sure we won't be in your way?"

"Of course not, I rarely have anyone over besides Fin and I would much rather four cute bunnies over, I keep getting complaints from the neighbours about his snoring".

"You can't call a bunny cute Uncle Nick" Jack said without looking away from the TV.

"You can call me cute Nicky, I don't mind" Fru said as she looked up from her book with a big smile on her face.

"Don't say that Fru or he will keep calling all of us cute" Nicholas said giving Fru an annoyed look.

"Boys you know Nick will call you cute no matter what you say, I tried for years after we first met and nothing worked" Judy said as she walked in front on their game.

"MOOOOOM!" both boys said in unison.

"Come on boys we need to head home to pick up some stuff. We are going to be staying with Uncle Nick for a while". As Judy said this the boy's faces lit up.

"Does that mean we can bring our XFox one over?" Nicholas said.

"You will have to ask Nick about that." Judy said as she walked towards the front door.

As Nick looked at the boys cute pouting faces he thought 'maybe this was a bad idea'.


	3. CH 3 Thing That Go Bump In The Night

Nick lay in his bed watching the ceiling fan turn unable to sleep. Judy and the kits have been staying with him for about 2 weeks now and he could honestly say that it was the best two weeks of his life. It only took them three days to fall into a routine that felt like they had been doing it for years. Nick found that spending time with the kits before and after work was the highlight of the day, and that's saying something when his day was already amazing as he spent it with carrots. His life was perfect and that was the problem, because soon or later it would end. Judy's court date was coming up and after that everything would change, and he did not want it to. Nick thought back to the night that they turned up at his door step.

* * *

 _"I mean every fucking time we would make plans to visit my parent's farm something at work would magically come up and he would have to stay, He only came out about four times". Judy finished her glass and tried to pour herself another but Nick stepped in before she made a mess. "And another thing he was always very interested in any drug cases I had." Judy had been ranting like this for the last 20 minutes venting her anger at Jacob while Nick sat and listened trying to keep a steady drinking pace it would not do for both of them to pass out on the floor. At this point Judy had easy drunk three times the amount that Nick had, and he was pretty sloshed. As nick was taking a sip Judy turned the conversation on him, "so Nick any sexy vixens in your life that I should know about?" Nick spat the moonshine he had in his mouth all over his TV this made Judy laugh._

 _"How did this turn on me?"_

 _"I'm getting sick of talking about him, and I want to make sure one of the kits don't walk in and see your naked butt on the couch with a vixen riding your red rocket". Judy said with a smirk to rival Nicks. Nick found out early on in their friendship that the more Judy Drank the fouler her mouth became._

 _"Well you won't have to worry about that, no one has ridden my rocket in years, I've had to do all my maintenance, myself." Nick smirked back._

 _"Why not? I'm sure vixens are throwing themselves at your feet to get a chance to be with the great Nick Wilde."_

 _"Well carrots, whoopsy number one I would not go for any girl that would throw themselves at me, I like the thrill of the hunt" the grin Nick gave Judy showed off all his teeth giving Judy shivers down her spin and a tingle between her thighs. "Second whoopsy vixens haven't got my motor running since I was in high school and whoopsy number threesy I have already found the one I want to spend the rest of my life with." Nick finished off his glass knowing that if this was the conversation they were going to have he needed more booze._

 _"If you have found the one you love then why aren't you with her?"_

 _"Well, until very recently she was not an option" Nick looked at Judy out of the corner of his eye, she had a puzzled look on her face for a while._

 _"Well if you truly love her then you should go for it."_

 _"You really think so carrots"_

 _"Yes I do, I can't think of anyone more deserving of a loving partner then you." Judy's eyes suddenly widened and Nick thought she had put two and two together and figured out she was the one he was talking about. "What do you mean vixens haven't gotten you hard since high school?"_

 _Nick burst out laughing "Is that all you bunnies think about, Sex?"_

 _"No" Judy pouted "we also think about carrots and big bad foxes" both of them burst out laughing._

* * *

Nick was glad that the conversation after that left his sex life alone and moved on to office gossip till the little bunny finally drank enough to pass out on the couch. Nick had carried her into his bedroom and laid her down next to the kits then passed out on the couch himself, only to be woken up by the boys asking if they could play a video game. Judy had not said anything about that night. Nick hoped she did not remember much. But that did raise the problem he was facing now, Judy had practically told him to go after her but he did not know how to start the conversation. He knew he would have to wait till after the court date to make his move, he just did not feel right about asking a married woman on a date no matter how dead the marriage was. Nick heard a thud then a quiet yelp coming from the other side of the door, Nick got up to investigate and found Fru sitting on the ground in the kitchen with tears running down her face.

"Fru what happened?"

"I got up to get a drink of water and I walked into the kitchen table, I thought I was further away."

"Come on, I'll get you a glass of water. Just take a seat at the table."

Nick went to the cupboard to get a glass as Fru sat down.

"Uncle Nick what's going to happen now?"

"What do you mean?" Nick said as he gave the glass of water to Fru and sat down next to her.

"Well with mom and dad splitting up where are we going to stay?"

"That's up to your mother but I am sure if you told her what you want she would listen."

"I want to stay here with you Uncle Nick even if I have to share a bed with my brothers."

"You don't like sharing a bed with Jack and Nick?"

"No, Jack is a bed hog and Nick fidgets a lot, I don't mind cuddling with mom but I miss having my own bed."

"Well if you're serious about staying here and if carrots wants to stay too, then I can look into getting you your own bed how about that?"

"Really?" Fru said with the biggest smile.

"Yes really, to tell you the truth, I like have you four here. It makes me feel like I have a family again", a sad smile making its way on to Nick's face.

"Well I'll just have to convince mommy to stay here so we can be a family." Nick chuckled and patted Fru between the ears.

"You know what, I would like that. But now it's time for cute bunny's to get back to bed you don't want to wake up and look like your brothers do you?"

"No" Fru jumped out of her seat "Nicky can you help me back to the bedroom, I can't see so well in the dark."

"Of course I can sweetheart." Nick said as he took Fru's paw.


	4. CH 4 Day In Court

Judy sat in the courtroom her lawyer next to her looking through some notes. Todd was Nick's uncle and had helped Judy write the prenup, he was slightly taller than nick and thinner, he had similar features to his nephew as well the only difference where the eyes as Todd's where blue. Even though Todd was Nick uncle he was only 3 years older than him and the relationship they had was more of college buddies than your usual uncle and nephew. Across the room sat Jacob and one of his assistance a Dik-Dik, while the assistant was also looking through paperwork Jacob had his full attention on the kits. The kits were sitting with Nick just behind Judy, Jack was playing with his phone, while Nick was entertaining Nicholas and Fru with one of his stories from when he was a con. The kits were in their Sunday best clothes with Jack and Nicholas in the blazes and dress pants while Fru was in a plain white dress with one ear draped over her bad eye. As Judy looked at Jacob she could see the same mix of emotions he had every time he saw Nick with the kits. Fear, anger, jealousy but this time with a mix of sadness, that was not surprising seeing as they where is a courtroom about to decide the terms of their divorce, and one of those thing where the custody of the kits.

Judy could say a lot of things about Jacob both good and bad, but one of the major points in his favour is how much he loved and cared for his kits. He was always spoiling them with the newest toys even after Judy said no, on several occasions she has had to put her foot down and stop Jacob from getting something ridiculous. Especially for Fru, nothing was too much for his 'little princes'.

Jacob and Nick were never close, Judy put this down to Nick not liking lawyers. But after the kits were born Jacobs true colours started to show, whenever they were out he was overprotective of the kits and never really relaxing unless they were only around prey. Whenever Nick was over Jacob would always keep a close eye on him, Jacob was never out right rude when he was in front of the kits but his behaviour had defiantly started a few fights once the kits were in bed. To his credit Jacob always kept it civilised when in public. Judy's thoughts were interrupted by the bailiff announcing the arrival of the judge.

"All rise for the honourable judge Longear." The tiger bailiff said, Judy could hear the giggles Nick was trying to suppress as he stood up.

"Thank you officer Tigger, you may be seated." Judge Longear said as he sat down, the bailiff's name did not help Nicks giggling but the stare he got from the judge did. Longear may have been a brown hare pushing on 70 'a little more grey than brown these days', but he could control a room when needed. "Now Tigger what am I looking at today?"

"Divorce proceedings for one Judith Laverne Hopps and Jacob Jay Cottontail." The bailiff said as he handed over the case files to the judge.

"I see that there is a prenup here, so this is just a formality to get all the paperwork straightened out, am I right?" looking over to Todd.

"Yes your honour, we just want to make sure the agreement in the prenup is followed." Todd answered.

"Very well, do you have anything to say Mr. Cottontail?" judge Longear said as he turned to Jacob as he stood up.

"I am happy to follow the prenuptial, I just ask the court and Judy to still let me be a big part of my kits life. I know I made a mistake but I love my kits too much to be apart from them. I am also willing to look after them until Judy is able to find long term accommodation." Longear looked at the paperwork in front of him.

"Mr. Cottontail it says here you were found in bed with two prostitutes with an assortment of class A drugs on the bedside table." Longear looked up at Jacob "I don't know about you but this does not sound like a healthy environment to raise children."

"Your honour I can guarantee you that I have never been under the influence of drugs while I am looking after my kits." Longear just raised a brow at that.

"You hear that Tigger never in front of the kits,"chuckled the judge and bailiff "well regardless, you still have your own day in court to deal with and I suggest you focus all your energy on that. Besides I assume that Miss. Hopps has found suitable accommodation in the meantime?" Longear looked at Judy.

"Yes your honour, we are staying at a friend's house." Judy replied.

"Let me guess you're staying at the Foxes place." snarled Jacob staring at Nick with loathing.

"While it's none of your concern, yes we are. Do you have a problem with that?" Stated Judy putting her hand on her hip.

"You know I do," Jacob snapped, the anger in his voice and his rising fur made the kits flinch and he saw Fru move closer to Nick. This made him see red and he jumped from his seat, he looked like he was about to rush at Nick when his assistant pulled him back and started whispering in his ear.

The courtroom burst into hushed conversation all over, Longear banged the gavel on the block a couple of times, raising his voice "Mr. Cottontail you are not helping your case." silencing the room, "As for your visiting rights until your other case is settled I will leave the decision of when you can see them up to Judy."

"What about after?" Jacob stated calmly.

"We can talk about that after your court date, now let's sign this paperwork, I have a garden I want to get home to." Judge Longear muttered as he leant back in his char.

Paperwork was passed between the two tables. With all copies signed they were passed up to the judge, who reviewed and sign them as well. "Everything looks good. For the record Detective Major Judy Laverne Hopps will be granted full custody with visiting rights to be determined at a latter date. As the primary caregiver she will receive 70% of their savings and the family car. Senator Jacob Jay Cottontail will keep his family home and will sacrifice 25% of his earnings as child support. Information on the division of the furniture and belongs can found in accompanying documents. Case adjourned." Judge Longear said as he hit the gavel on the block.

As they walked down the steps of courthouse "Well that was the easiest Ƶ400 zollars I've made in a long time." Todd said as he smiled down at Judy.

"What are you talking about Todd? You got Ƶ600 out of those suckers at the bar last weekend." Chuckled Nick.

"Oh so that's where that money came from, truthfully I don't remember much from that weekend". Todd said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"Wait, didn't I ask you to watch the kits last weekend nick?" Judy stopping on the stairs and crossed her arms as she stared at nick.

"Did you ask me to watch the kits? Yes, yes you did, but you never said where I had to watch them. So after Todd came over for dinner he suggested a game of pool, and you know how much Jack loves playing pool."

"I'm getting really good at it to mom." Jack added in.

"Yeah I got to stop going easy on you from now on Jack. Anyway so after Todd got the idea of a game of pool in the kits heads we all went down to Vivien's." Nick calmly said with a smirk on his face.

"So you took my kits to your sister's bar? Really Nick?" Judy put her face in her hand as she shook her head.

"Hey besides 10-4, you know Viv's is the safest bar in Zootopia, I mean half the offices from the percent have started going there, though I think that it's to hear embarrassing stories from my childhood." Nick said while scratching his chin.

"Did I just hear you say you took my kits to a bar?" The anger in Jacobs's voice as he walked over was almost overwhelming.

"Now Jacob calm down, my sister runs a respectable eatery and bar. We had some food and a couple of games of pool that was all." Nick said in a level voice trying to calm down the rabbit.

"I doubted anyone related to you could run a respectable anything" Jacob poking nick in the chest.

"Ok Jacob that's enough" Judy said as she stepped between the two, "you need to leave before you make a bigger ass out of yourself in front of the kits. We will talk privately later, until then I don't want you coming near Nick or the kit's do I make myself clear?" Judy steered down the buck as they stood in silence as Jacob looked between Judy, Nick and his kits.

"Fine, but this is not over by a long shot." Jacob said as he stared daggers at Nick. Jacob turned and walked down the stairs and got into a car waiting for him, as he drove off Judy let out a sigh as her kits came over to give her a hug.

After some time nick walked over and said "Come on carrots, let's go get some food and eat in the park the fresh air will do everyone good."

* * *

 **edited by Carna**

 **constructive feedback is welcome**


	5. CH 5 PickNick

Judy sat on the park bench watching Nick play with her kits. They had gotten some take-away from a diner on their way to the park, Todd said he had other business to see to so had left them after he got some food as well. The five of them found a nice shaded place to eat and had a nice meal full of laughter and high spirits despite the morning they had. As soon as the food was finished the kits had dragged nick off to play some monster game with them, leaving Judy alone with her thoughts. Judy was lost, now that the divorce was finalised she was a little bit lost on what to do next.

Judy had a lot on her to do list, but what problem to take on first. She had to find a new home for her and the kits, Fru had already come to her about a week ago telling her she wanted to stay with Nick. Judy understood why she did, it was someplace familiar and with everything that was going on in their life a little stability was a good thing. Judy still needed to have that talk with Jacob about how he acted in court today and how their relationship was going to work from now on. Then there were the day to day struggles that she would have to get used to now that she was a single parent of three. Bonnie had been hounding her since Judy had told her parents what happened to come out to the farm, Judy was able to put that off saying that she needed to stay in the city till the court date, now that was dealt with, Judy knew Bonnie would start hounding her again to come out. Judy did want to visit her family out at the farm even though she was out there for two weeks only three weeks ago. But even with the comfort of her family she knew it would only be a matter of time before her mother would be trying to get her to date again. Judy parents had come a long way from the bunnies that tried to give her the bag of anti-fox "goodies" when she left for Zootopia the first time, but some things die hard, Bonnie and Stu were still very tradition rabbits when it came to family.

That was one thing Judy did not really want to be thinking about right now, dating. She needed some time to herself, to figure out what she wanted so that she did not rush into it and make the same mistakes again. But now being a mother of three the dating game would be a lot harder, as much as she loved her kits she knew a lot of suitors would be put off by them.

 _"Judy stop thinking about finding a man, we have bigger problems to deal with."_

 _'I know that but, it's been weeks since I have had any action down there besides my paw or a toy.'_

 _"I know that, it's not easy for me either. Just cos I am the responsible one does not mean I don't like to have fun."_

 _'We should find a yummy boy toy and jump his bone.'_

 _"As good as that sounds we still have other problems that come first."_

Judy let out a sigh as the voices in her head continued to argue. Judy looked up to see Fru riding on Nick's shoulders as he stomped around chasing Jack and Nicholas, Both of them had sticks and it looked like they were using them as swords. Judy could hear Fru giving Nick directions, it seemed she was in control of the monster and she was telling him to "get those do gooders that keep ruining her plans for world domination". Nick always was able to put a smile on Judy and the kits faces no matter what was going on and always there to lend a helping paw if needed, whether it was with homework or if one of them got hurt. He was loving, caring and funny _'and sexy' "that's not the point"_ , everything she wanted in a mate.

"Oh" she exclaimed as her eyes went wide.

She looked back at them playing in time to see the boys make a daring dash at the monster Nick's legs with their stick swords. Nick let out an exaggerated roar "Noooooo" and fell to his hands in the sand. The boys cheered and jumped him, Fru tried to knock them back with her own stick but the scrambling paws all over his body was too much and Nick fell over laughing. Still trying to stay on his back Fru waved her stick around and cursed her brothers for finding her monster's weak point and ruining her plans again. "We'll never let you rule the world!" the boys cried and leaped at her, Nick turned at the last moment and grabbed the kits in midair. "Roar! I've got you now tasty little furballs!" Jack and Nicholas squealed with delight as Nick began to tickle them, Fru clinging to his back giving a victory cry. The sight made Judy giggle to herself and she smiled at how happy her kits were with Nick.

The more Judy thought about it the more Nick seemed like her perfect mate. She thought back to when they were just starting out as partners, she did have strong feeling for him then possibly even close to love. But mixed species relationships were still a bit of a hot topic back then especially with pred/prey, it still got a bit of soap boxing now and again now but it was old news and only the religious nuts still bitch about it. Judy waited for Nick to make the first move back then but then Jacob came into the picture and swooped her off her feet. Jacob was everything Nick was but a bunny, with well groomed grey and black striped fur, charming smile and alluring blue eyes. He would take her out on romantic dates to all the districts and shower her in gifts. They dated, married and had kits within their first year together which in bunny culture is a long time. Being with Jacob made her parents very happy but that could have been just because she had found someone. But even after all this time Nick was there for her, on and off the force, if she needed a shoulder to cry on or just someone to listen to her fears and doubts he was there. Nick was always willing to look after the kits if needed or if they needed to be picked up after school or anything really.

 **"I have already found the one I want to spend the rest of my life with"**

 _'Did he mean me?'_

 _"Well it would explain a lot"_

 _'Yes that means we won't have to look far to get our itch scratched'_

 _"Then what we just move on?"_

 _'No, we do it again and again and again, I mean why would we have to stop he's dreamy and I bet he is hung like a fox"_

 _"Really?"_

 _'You know what I mean'_

 _"What about the kits?"_

 _'The kits love him and before you bring up the different species argument look around'_

Judy looked around the park at the different families, most were same species but she did see a lot of mixed couples and even a pred/prey couple.

 _'So it's settled, we are going to seduce Nick and ride his red rocket'_

 _"Do you really have to call it that?"_

 _'Yes, now we may have to make the first move, I mean we waited last time and just look where that got us'_

 _"What? Three beautiful kits?"_

 _'Well besides that, we need some way to force his hand maybe we can start walking around in our underwear or even better nothing at all'_

"Earth to carrots?" Nick waved his paw in front of Judy's face making her jump a little startling her out of her thoughts.

"Sorry I was lost in thought, I did not see you come over" Judy could feel her heart pound in her chest, partly from the fright but also from thinking about Nick and her in bed.

"I can see that. Sorry if I startled you, just thought I would come and give you some company" Nick sat down next to Judy brushing more sand off his pants.

"You sure you just didn't want to rest?" Judy said with a smirk noticing he was a little out of breath.

"Well that too, but don't tell anyone." he whispered, winking at her.

"Where are the kits?" Judy asked looking around the playground.

"In the same place, over there under that tree" Nick pointed to an old tree on the edge of the playground, "you were definitely off with the ferries weren't you carrots".

"Sorry Nick, I just have a lot on my mind at the moment" Nick watched as Judy's ears went a shade redder.

"I can see that, anything you would like to share, I'm always willing to help you with anything." Nick smiled as he watched Judy's ears and face go even redder.

"Not right now, but thanks, I'll keep that in last part in mind slick," smirked Judy as she tried to get her emotions under control, Nick shrugged and laid back on the bench flicking on his shades.

"So how are you holding up carrots" Nick did not bother to hide the concern in his voice.

"Better now at that the divorce is final, I was worried he would try to challenge the prenup." Judy looked at her paws playing with the her now bare ring finger.

"Kind of hard with all that evidence on him, but I suppose that has never stopped him before has it." Nick could see Judy fiddle with her paws in his peripheral vision, _"she would always play with her ring when she was stressed"._

"He has won worse cases yes, but he was always smart enough to see when he was beat." Judy looked at Nick as he watched the kit's play.

Nick was still as handsome as he was 10 years ago, but she could see the age on his face, the bits of white fur starting to come out on his coat. She thought the age would take away from his looks but if anything it just made her want him more. The more she looked at him the more it became obvious that she did not want to be with anyone else. Even when she was with Jacob at the beginning deep down she was just waiting for Nick and after getting married and having the kit's she just buried those feeling. But now she was free to let them out they were hitting her with full force, now she just had to figure out how to tell him.

"Hey carrots check it out" Nick's voice pulled Judy once again from her thoughts to see him pointing to the playground, "it look's like a rhino/elephant hybrid".

"Really?" surprised Judy spotted the hybrid playing with a liger and lynx.

"Wow he's weird looking." Nick remarked making a face.

"Nick be nice." Judy said as she hit NIck in the stomach.

"Ouch! What, he is." Nick complained as he rubbed the soon to be bruise, "I have never seen anything like it, I'm not saying it's bad just… new."

The hybrid looked to be four or five, had the body build of a rhino just bigger. He had small ears for an elephant and a short trunk with three small horns going down to the tip, Judy could also see a set of tusks starting to grow.

"Ok you're right that is something new, but he's kinda cute." Judy committed tipping her head to the side as she studied the kid.

"I won't argue with you there carrots." Nick said looking down at Judy, a light smile on his lips. Judy found herself smiling back.

They sat in a comfortable silence for some time just watching the other mammals in the park both lost in their own thoughts. A cool breeze started to blow rustling the leaves above them and stirring their fur. The wind felt good on her skin that had gotten warmer since Nick sat next to her.

"Carrots?" Nick said nervously, his tail flinch and he started shifting his foot through the grass.

"Hum" Nick nervousness was not missed by Judy. She looked up at him curiously wondering what would make him so nervous. _"Maybe somethings wrong? What if he doesn't want us around after what happened with Jacob?!"_ She could feel herself starting to panic and her nose twitched.

"I was thinking now that the divorce is finalised and all. That you may like to go have a fancy dinner together to celebrate, no wait that's not the right word, commemorate? What do you do for a divorce? Besides get blind drunk of course," Nick scratched behind his ear.

Relief went through her followed by a sudden rush of butterflies in her stomach flapping wildly around. _"Is he asking me out on a date?"_

"Nick I would love to have dinner with you, how about 7pm Friday night?" she said just a little quickly, her fur becoming warm underneath her cheeks again.

"GREAT!" Nick shouted, startling himself and Judy with his loudness, *cough* "I mean great, I'll make the reservations and you can find a sitter for the kits" he stated trying to sound more business like.

With a grin on her face Judy replied, " Sure, just as long as you don't take me to your sister's bar so you can watch me get sloshed again."

Nick smirked at her "No promises".

* * *

Edited by - Carna


	6. CH 6 The Counsel of Three

Nick let out an exaggerated roar "Noooooo" and fell to his hands and knees in the sand. The boys cheered and jumped him, Fru tried to knock them back with her own stick but the scrambling paws all over his body was too much and Nick fell over laughing. Still trying to stay on his back Fru waved her stick around and cursed her brothers.

"Damn you, you found my monster's weak point. Stop ruining my planes you do gooders." Fru yelled at her brothers, swing her stick around trying to keep them back.

"We'll never let you rule the world!" the boys cried and leaped at her.

Nick turned at the last moment and grabbed the kits in midair. "Roar! I've got you now tasty little furballs!" Jack and Nicholas squealed with delight as Nick began to tickle them, Fru clinging to his back giving a victory cry. "NOW no one can stand in my way, HAHAHA!"

While Nick tickled the kits he glanced around to see if Judy was watching, instead he saw her gazing off with an odd look on her face. Nick stopped tickling the boys and got up, taking Fru off his back placing her on the ground gently.

"Ok, I think that's enough excitement for this monster today mini carrots.' Nick said as he brushed the sand off his pants.

"Getting tired already you old fox?" Jack teased with a smile leaning on his stick.

"Shush you." Nick said throwing a playful glare at the young rabbit. "No, I'm just going to give your mother some company, see how she's doing." Nick turned to walk away.

"You going to ask her out?" Fru asked cutely tilting her head stopping Nick in his tracks, he turned around to look at the three kits.

"W-what? No, I was just going to see how she is holding up." Nick announced as he felt his cheeks heat up. "Anyway I don't think she would want anyone, let alone me, asking her out right now."

"If it was you, she would probably say yes, if the way she talks about you in her sleep is anything to go by." Jack claimed making a face and twirling his stick around.

"Judy talks about me in her sleep?" Nick asked surprised, he was very glad his fur was red.

"Less talks, more moans… in happiness" Nicholas added from his place on the ground, he had started drawing in the sand with his paw. "If she was like this before all this stuff happened, it actually may explain why dad was in such a bad mood every now and again in the morning." Nicholas sat up onto his elbows looking at Nick.

"Yes, well, I better go see how Carrot's doing." Nick stammered feeling embarrassed about the conversation, "you three will be ok, right?" the three nodded and Nick turned and walked over to Judy who seemed to be day dreaming.

Flu sat down in the shade of an old tree growing over the edge of the jungle gym and started to gather piles of sand around her while the boys watched him go.

"So you think he's going to do it?" Nicholas asked his siblings once Nick was out of earshot.

"I say he chickens out." Jack retorted as he broke his stick in half and started twirling the two smaller halves in each paw.

"Bet you desert for a week that he does." Nicholas said to Jack with a smirk.

"Your on, double desert here I come." Jack replied returning his brothers smirk.

"You think it's going to be weird if they do start dating?" wondered Nicholas standing up and brushing off the sand from his shirt and pants.

"Not really, Nick has practically been a second dad to us as far back as I can remember" , replied Jack lining up to throw one of his sticks at the nearby tree. "Though I don't know how dad's going to take it… probably badly."

"I wonder what dads problem with Nick is, I mean I can't remember them ever being overly friendly to each other but I have never seen him act like he did in the courtroom today." Fru expressed as she added another tower to the sand castle she was building.

"Yeah I have never seen him that mad, I thought he was going to jump over the railing and punch Nick in the face after you hid behind him." Nicholas remarked cleaning his sunglasses with his shirt.

"That would of been cool, though dad doesn't really stand a chance against Nick. I reckon I could take on dad, maybe not win but it would be close." Jack boasted going to pick up the stick he threw.

"Well the next time you see him you probably could, he's probably going away for a few years with all the evidence against him." Nicholas stated sitting on the edge of the sand pit next to Fru.

"I hope he isn't put away for too long, I would miss him." said Fru adding some leaves for decoration on her castle.

"Of course you would your his favorite after all. Nothing too good for his little princess." mocked Jack as he walked back over twirling his sticks again.

"You're just jealous that I am dad's and Nick's favorite." Fru countered sticking out her tongue, Jack just rolled his eyes.

"I just hope mom finds us a new place to live soon, four bunnies in one bed is pretty cramped even if it is wolf sized." Nicholas warranted as he tilted his head back to watched the clouds go by.

"You don't want to stay at Nick's place?" inquired Jack raising an eyebrow and sitting next to him, dropping the sticks on the ground at his side he started to pushing his feet into the sand.

"Don't get me wrong Nick's place is cool and all but I miss having my own bed, and my own room." Nicholas complained waving his paw around.

"Well Nick said if we do end up staying with him he would look into getting us our own beds, though I think we would still have to share a room." declared Fru as she added a moat to her castle.

"Well at least I won't be woken up by mums nuzzling if we stayed then, wait when did Nick say that?" exclaimed Nicholas turning to look at her.

"About a week ago, I went to get a drink of water late one night and hit my head on the table and Nick came out to help. That's when I told him I wanted to stay at his place, and he said if we did end up staying he could get us separate beds." Fru explained as she finished off her castle.

"I hope he gets triple bunk beds, that would be cool." Jack chimed wishfully.

"I call top!" Nicholas call out putting up his hand.

"No fair, it was my idea!" Jack asserted, flattening his ears and punching Nicholas in the arm.

"You snooze you lose." Nicholas chuckled, punching him back. Fru rolled her eyes at them and continued to make more details to her sand castle with a small twig while they argued.

As they sat there a small group of prey animals whispering together walked up to the three of them, two rabbits, a sheep, a zebra and a chinchilla. A girl rabbit in the middle of the group stepped forward, wearing what must be the latest rich city kid cloths, with a white frilled skirt and sky blue blouse, crystal beaded bracelet and a silver necklace with matching studs. With an air of superiority she placed a paw on her hip, looked down at them and asked, "Why were you playing with that fox before?"

"Why shouldn't we?" replied Nicholas tilting his head to the side frowning.

"He's a fox, you can't trust them, they're sly, dangerous and liars." declared the girl rabbit like it was a fact.

"Well he is sly but I wouldn't say he is dangerous, unless your braking the law." Nicholas concluded scratching behind his ear. "Who told you that anyway?"

"My dad, but everyone knows it." the rabbit announced crossing her arms in front of her chest looking proud of herself.

"Well you dad's an idiot." Jack said with a sneer on his face as he stood and grabbed the sticks again clenching them in his paw.

"Well at least our parents know better then to hang around with foxes." the zebra chimed in taking a step toward him.

"Yeah that's like, really weird", commented the chinchilla while fixing up her eyeliner in a compact mirror.

"Hey why do you have your ear over your face?" the sheep stepped over and asked Fru as the others continued to bicker.

"I..I have a bad eye and I don't like to wear an eye-patch." Fru answered shyly looking up at the sheep.

"Ooo can we see it?" begged the chinchilla closing the mirror and bouncing up and down in excitement.

"No, I don't really want to." Fru mumbled looking away as she rubbed her arm nervously.

"Oh come on show us you freaky eye" "Yeah show us!" "Come on don't be rude show us" The group of kids all joined in and pressed forward to get a look at her. Fru shrank away from them, her little pink nose twitching in fear of the ridicule that would come next as they reached for her ear.

"She said "no" all right, now leave her alone!" Nicholas yelled standing up and stamping in between his sister and the other kids, his short ears flat along his head and his neck fur bristling, Jack joining him by his side holding his sticks up in a fighting stance.

"Whatever you're just a bunch of fox loving freaks anyway." the lead rabbit deemed flicking her short fringe dismissively. Turning her nose up at them she turned and walking away, the others following but not before the other rabbit kicked over Fru's castle and kicking sand all over them. Jack jumped to the side in time but as Nicholas stepped back he stumbled over Fru and they fell over the edge of the sandpit, both covered in the remains of her sand castle.

Nicholas picked himself up then helped Fru to her feet, "I'm sorry Fru, I didn't hurt you did I?" he asked as he pulled leaves and twigs from her fur and cloths.

She started to clean her face and nose with her paws, bringing them over her ears to brush off the sand, "No I'm okay," she sniffled, "Thanks for standing up for me."

"Jerks!" Jack yelled at the kids. He went over and picked up Fru and Nicholas sticks, sat in the sand and started to play with them. Fru finished cleaning and went to start rebuilding her castle while Nicholas just watched the five walk off glaring at them as they laughed.

Suddenly he heard a voice come from behind him. "Hey can we play with you?" Nicholas twitched his ears to the sound and turned to find a boy liger, with a short fluffy mane, faint stripes and a few spots on his legs, a tomboy looking lynx with her paws in her jeans and the rhino/elephant hybrid.

"You going to say mean things like the others?" Nicholas challenged crossing his arms and frowning at them.

"Na we think it's cool that you have a fox for a dad." said the liger. "My mum's a liger like me and my dad's a lion and my friend here's parents are an elephant and a rhino so we're not closed minded like those other kids.

"Oh, well that's cool but he's not our dad, he is just a friend of our mom though we do call him uncle Nick." Nicholas conveyed lowering his defences.

"Or Nicky, but if they do start dating we probably would call him dad." Fru added quietly from her spot on the ground.

The lynx's ear twitched and she tilted her head at them, "Really? We could have sworn you guys were related."

"Cool, well my name's Theo, she's Layla and this is Edd," announced the liger. "He doesn't like to talk much because of his lisp."

"My tusks makes it hard to speak sometimes." sulked Edd staring at his feet and kicking a pebble away.

"That's ok Edd, I don't have very good depth perception." Fru told him as she separated a leaf from her sand pile.

"So what do you guys want to play?" Theo asked excitedly looking around at them.

"Let's play "spies" and mess with those other kids." Jack declared standing up holding his sticks and looking for the group of kids that were mean to them.

"Yeah lets stalk them and scare them out of their fur," laughed the lynx as she pointed them out on the other side of the jungle gym drinking from a water fountain.

"Ok", grinned Nicholas. Jack and Theo raced ahead with Layla close behind them, while Nicholas ran after them trying not to slip in the sand again.

As the four run off to play pranks on the other kids Fru turned to Edd and asked, "You're not going to play with them?"

"No I would rather helpth you rebuild your sand castle if that's okay." Edd said as he sat down in the sand across from her to help.

"Aww thanks Edd." she smiled, they started building in comfortable silence together.

"GREAT!" everyone around the playground stopped to look at the fox with a big grin and a wagging tail.

* * *

 **Edited by - Carna**

 **Wile writing this chapter I relisted that it did not match up with ch5 so I have made some changes.**

 **Next ch may be some time, it's taking a wile to write.**


	7. CH 7 Pm Friday

**Sorry**

* * *

Nick looked himself over in the mirror, he had to admit he looked pretty hot in his choice of clothing. He was wearing a white collared shirt with a green vest that matched his eyes, finished with a open black sport coat and black dress pants. Liking what he was seeing Nick did one final fur check before heading into the lounge room. Nick saw the kit's sitting around the coffee table eating dessert watching Cars 3, again. Well Fru and Nicholas were eating dessert Jack was sitting against the couch with his arms crossed and the foulest look on his face muttering about something, ' _he is definitely one hot cross bunny_ '. Chuckling at his own joke he walked down the hall to the guest room. Nick still could not believe Judy said yes, he did not know if she saw this as a date or just dinner between friends but it was a step in the right direction. Standing in front of the door to the guest room Nick looked at his watch and waited till it was exactly 7pm, As soon as the second hand reached 12 he knocked on the door.

"Give me a second." Judy called through the door.

"Oh! Is the famous Judy Hopps running late? I can't remember how many times you've lectured me on the merits of being on time." Nick mocked through the door with his trademark smirk on his face. That smirk was the first thing Judy saw when she opened the door.

"How long have you been waiting out here?" Judy asked raising her eyebrow, she looked him up and down admiring his outfit with a smile.

"I didn't have to wait, because I was ready on time." Nick closing his eyes smugly placing a paw on his chest.

"He waited about 40 seconds!" Nicholas yelled from the living room.

Nick was about to open his mouth to yell back when he notest what Judy was wearing and lost the ability to speak as his jaw hang limp. Judy was wearing something that the movie stars would wear on the red carpet. She was in a black form fitting dress that went down to just above the knee with a slit on either side showing off her strong thighs and legs that were in black lace leggings, Judys shoulders and back down to her tail was exposed, while the front was held up by a collar around the neck. Judy did a little spin showing it off and as the light hit her just right Nick could see flashes of purple in the dress and a little bit of glitter in Judy's furr.

"You like it?" Judy ask once she finished her turn blushing a little as she straightened the cloth back over her legs

"Like it? I love it, I think the only time you've looked better was on your wedding day!" Nick gushed with a genuine smile on his face.

"Wow, suck up much." came Jack's voice from the living room killing the mood.

"Jack! You better behave yourself at aunty Fru Frus place." scolded Judy as she walked into the living room. As she walked past Nick he caught the slight scent of blueberrys and couldn't stop staring at her exposed back and fur.

"Yes mom." Jack mumbled sarcastically still with his arms crossed and not looking at her, Judy narrowed her eyes at her son.

"Are you three ready to go?" Nick interrupted before an argument between the two could break out. The three kits nodded in unison, "Good, Morris should be here soon to pick you up better clean up your bowls."

"Kay." replied Fru and Nicholas together as they gathered their bowls to take to the kitchen. Jack just sat there looking sourly at them as they left the table, Judy's scowl increased.

Knock Knock Knock!

"That would be him now!" exclaimed Nick making his way to open the door. On the other side of the door stood a teenage polar bear in a red hoodie and jeans.

"Morris how's it going? You and your dad been keeping out of trouble I hope?" Nick greeted cheerfully stepping aside to let the bear in.

"You know the deal Nick you don't ask about work and we don't ice you." Morris affirmed with a smile as he stepped through the door, he had to duck to avoid hitting his head on the frame but it still pushed his fur back anyway messing it up.

"I know, I know, but really how have you been? I swear the last time I saw you, you could easy fit through my door." Nick mocked looking up at him, his smirk back on his face.

"Yeah finally got my growth spurt, I'm no longer the shortest bear in the family." Morris replied fixing up his fur with pride in his voice. "So the little ones ready to go?"

"Yep, come on you three give me a hug and kiss good night." said Judy as her kits walked to the door and grabbed their overnight bags they then lined up to hug their mum.

"You do look really nice mum," complimented Fru looking up at her.

"Have fun," Nicholas winked as Judy pulled them into a hug.

After hugs and kisses were given, Morris lowered his paws for the three of them to jump up on so he could carry them out. The kit's always loved to visit aunt Fru Fru and grandpa Big and the ride there was always fun on Morris's moped. Turning to leave Morris handed out three small helmets and a blanket for when they hit Tundra town.

"Morris you be careful driving, I don't want to hear anything at work about a polar bear doing tricks on a moped with three small bunnies in the basket, again!" Judy called out as they walked down the hall.

"I promise they will not be harmed Judy!" Morris replied over his shoulder. As he disappeared down the stairs Judy could hear the sounds of giggling.

"Well that was reassuring," muttered Judy as she walked back into the apartment to get her purse.

"Come on Carrots you know he's a good driver and he is always safe with them," assured Nick making sure he had his phone, keys and wallet in his pockets.

"It's not that Nick, I just don't want to have internal affairs asking me why my kit's were with a known courier for Mr. Big. You know how noisy they can get." Judy started walking back out with everything she needed.

"Yeah I can understand that. So finally ready to go Carrots." Nick teased with a smirk.

"Come on before I change my mind and just head to Viv's for a drink." pouted Judy as she walked past Nick and out the door.

Nick unable to keep his eyes off her tail as she swung it more then needed, quickly shutting and locking the door, he turned and ran to catch up with Judy offering her his arm which she gladly took. They turned and made their way down the hall taking the stairs to the basement garage. They walked up to Nick's' wolf sized 1974 Dodge Monaco ex-police car still with all the police extras and paint job, the only difference was the logo on the side had a fox in shades over the star with "Fox Cop" written underneath.

"You know, no matter how many times I see your new car, I'm always surprised you bought something like this." Judy commented as she opened her door and took a seat placing her purse on her lap.

"What's wrong with it? Blues brothers was a great movie." Nick said as he took his seat "besides, I could not resist getting it when I saw it on sale, all it needed was a bit of a touch up, a size adjustment kit and yours truly on the side." Nick said his face full of pride.

"I'm just amazed you don't get in trouble for the paint job and lights." smiled Judy.

"Well civilians don't bat an eye and when I do get pulled over the cops they usually forget why they did once the realize who I am, then they proceed to ether apologise or they talk my ear off about old cases or the car." smirked Nick starting up the car.

"Well you have only had it 4 months your luck is bound to run out." Laughed Judy knowing if she ever pulled him over in this she would write him a ticket just to see the look on his face.

Nick pulled out into traffic and headed to their dinner reservation. They sat in a comfortable silence for a while, Judy looking out the window trying to figure out where they were heading. She had tried to get the information out of the infuriating fox all day but he was tight lipped about it. They headed out of The Evergreens and into the Rain Forest District.

"So you going to tell me where you're taking my for Dinner or not?" Judy asked looking over at Nick.

"As I told you earlier today fluff, 'you'll find out when we get there' just be patient." Judy hufft and crossed her arms returning to looked out the window. "You know carrots for a bunnie your age you are still such a kit sometimes." laughed Nick.

"Says the biggest kit in the car." retorted Judy joining in on the laughter.

Nick needed that laugh, on the outside he may look like his cool collective self but inside he was more than a little nervous. He had racked his brain to think of a place to take Judy that Jacob had not, all of the high class joints where off the table, so that just left the mid and low class restaurants. It took him awhile but he finally decided on a place that he knew Jacob didn't know about. A small boat restaurant in the Canal District specializing in Japanese cuisine. Nick knew that Jacob had not taken Judy there because he had asked the vixen that owns and runs it, he just hoped that Judy would like it.

As Judy watched the trees go by she realized they were on the edge of the Rain Forest District close to the Falls. Trying to think what restaurants were close by she remembered one of the dates Jacob taken her on, it was to a high class joint called "The Canopy". High class in all regards, the food was amazing and amazingly overpriced, the setting was 'rich' in taste and filled with celebrities, CEOs and senators everywhere, and the view of the falls was beyond words seeing as the restaurant was located literally in the canopy looking down into the falls. As much as she wanted to go back there she did not want to eat Nick bankrupt, and if the prices of the food were the same as last time she could do that with one meal.

"Nick you can't be taking me to 'The Canopy' that place is way overpriced?" a hint of fear in Judy's voice.

"I already knew that carrots, though I always got the biggest tips there." a smirk coming over his face.

"You worked there?" Judy questioned raising her eyebrows.

"Define work" his smirk turning into his hustling face.

"You were employed by management." she remarked with a small frown.

"Then no, it's amazing the places you can get into when you look the part."

Judy watched as they drove past the entrance of 'The Canopy' and continued over a bridge into the Canal District. Judy started to run through the place she knew, she could think of 5, 3 she had already gone to with Jacob, but none of them were in the direction they were going.

"Ok you win, I have no idea where you're taking me. You happy?" crossing her arm over her chest.

"Carrots I was already happy, this is just the blueberry on top." Judy looked sideways at him and could see his tail trying to wag behind him. "Anyway we're here."

Nick pulled up in a parking lot by a canal, along the boardwalk small stalls and restaurant carts were setting up for the night. Judy had never been to this part of the city as long as you disregarded patrols. She jumped out of the car taking in all the sights, the sounds and the aromas. Judy was so enchanted that she did not notice Nick coming to stand beside her.

"So what do you think?" he asked looking at her excited face.

"This is amazing, which one should we try first?" Judy's noise and ears twitched at the different smells and sounds of the market stalls, her excitement building.

"This way my dear" Nick smiled offering his arm to guide her.

They walked along the boardwalk passing every food stall and stopping every now and again at small trinket vendors when something caught Judy's eye. For the first time in nearly 8 years she did not feel like a mother of three. Finally they came to a pier with a small group of mammals waiting. There was a group of three stags that looked like they were just on a night out. A pair of females, one a cougar and the other a spotted hyena. Finally there was four rabbits that looked like they were on a double date. They all were in there own little groups involved in conversation. One of the doe's spotted Judy and stared for a second before turning back to her group.

"So what are we doing here?" Judy asked while she watched the other mammals whisper amongst themselves.

"We're waiting for the restaurant." Nick replied like he knew all.

"Nick, how do you wait for a restaurant?" she frowned up at him.

Judy's question was answered with a "toot toot", she turned towards the sound to see a boat pull up to dock. The boat had an open area with a kitchen in the middle surrounded by a bench with four seater tables coming out of the bench at regular intervals and tables at the back of the boat for larger patrons and/or groups, and at the front there was a single table for two with a reserved sign on it. The whole thing was covered with a see through plastic to give a view of the sky with soft music playing thought out. On the top of the roof was a sign that said "Kitsune wa nani o suru no?", Judy guested that it was the name of the restaurant but had no idea what it meant. She watched as a white vixen and a red squirrel tied the boat to the dock and lowered a walkway down for mammals to get on. Judy was about to ask Nick a question when the vixen called out.

"All aboard that's coming aboard!" Nick and Judy walked up to the vixen as she welcomed each customer onto her boat, hanging back so that they were the last ones. "Nick so glad you could make it, hey Chuck looks like I owe you $20" she said to the squirrel.

"You show such little faith in me Tiffany." Nick said placing his paw on his chest.

"No, I just know you." She said back with a smile turning to Judy "and you must be Judy, as you heard my name is Tiffany, but my friends call me Tiff, and I hope you enjoy your meal with us. If you need anything don't hesitate to ask." holding out her paw to shake, as soon as Judy took it she was pulled in for a hug. "Only strangers shake hands, any friend of Nick's is a friend of mine."

"Wow you two must be close, I do have some questions though. How did you meet and why have you not introduced us before this Nick." Judy punched Nick in the arm.

"Ow careful carrots, I haven't introduced you two cos, well we haven't really been in touch since before I became a cop." Nick confessed as he rubbed the saw spot on his arm.

"And how we meet is a hilarious story but I will have to tell it latter, we better get this show on the road." Tiff giggled.

Nick and Judy boarded the boat and looked around for a place to sit. "So where do you want to sit carrots?"

She looked around the nicely decorated boat and the seats available, "I would love to sit at the front but it looks like it's reserved for someone." Judy said a little saddened.

"It is, for you two. Nick told me about your divorce and how he was taking you out on a date to cheer you up so I saved you the best seat in the house, well boat." Tiff told her as she released the moorings.

Nick was about to tell Tiff it wasn't a date when Judy lepted past and pulled Tiff into another hug. "Thanks, I really do need cheering up after everything and this date is just what I need." she exclaimed cheeks getting warm.

' _Well that answers my question on whether Judy sees this as a date or not'_ thought nick. Judy turned back to Nick and saw that his tail was wagging faster than she had ever seen it, Nick had the dopiest grin on his face making both girls laugh.

"What?" questioned Nick snapping out of it.

"You think if we put his tail in the water we could power your boat?" Judy asked Tiff.

"Only one way to find out." chuckled Tiff.

Nick turned to look at his tail, seeing it thrash around he quickly grabbed it trying to calm it down. The girls laughed again at the site of the tip still twitching like crazy. Judy followed Tiff to the front of the boat noticing that they had already started to move. Tiff removed the reserved sign from the table and offered Judy a seat, Nick had recovered and came up in time to help her with her chair. Tiff then handed the pair the menus.

"Now Chuck should be around soon to take your orders, if there is anything you want that's not on the menu just ask and I will see what I can do. In the meantime is there any drinks you would like?"

"I would like a 'what's up doc" said Judy as she read the menu.

"And I'll take a 'blueberry martini" Nick requested.

"Knew you would want that, Chuck will bring over your drinks in a moment." Tiff smiled and turned to walk off.

"Hey Tiff!" Tiff turned to look at Judy " um who's driving the boat?"

"Oh that would be Mickey, he's up top" Judy look up puzzled, till she saw a small platform on top of the signs with a black mouse at the helm. "Yeah Mickey drives, I cook and Chuck does the leg work." Tiff chuckled as she walked to the kitchen.

"She's very pretty" Judy looked back to Nick "I'm surprised you're not with her."

"Tiff?" Judy nodded "I will admit she is very attractive for a vixen, but she is more like a little sister to me, so just no, and besides she already has a mate."

"How do you know that if you haven't talked to her in nearly ten years?" Judy raised an eyebrow, Nick just taped his nose.

"I can smell his mark on her, besides she's not my type." Nick replied trying to sound casual.

"That's right vixens don't turn you on" Judy remark with a cheeky grin.

Nick's ears fell to the sides."So you do remember that night?" Nick looked into Judy's eyes as she rested her chin in her paws.

"Oh only bits and pieces, it's all still a bit fuzzy. But I do remember you telling me about your lack of libido." she teased.

"I never said that carrots, I just said that Vixens weren't my thing." he turned his gaze to look at the river feeling himself getting embarrassed.

"Oh so you prefer tods do you" joked Judy "That does explain a lot of things between you and Fin. I mean that one time I walked in on you and him 'wrestling' on the floor with no clothes on should of been my first hint." Judy giggled smiling from ear to ear.

"Oh har har carrots, no I don't go for tods, and you know why me and Fin were fighting that time." He retorted with a frown looking at her again.

"Remind me again" she said with smile.

Nick was about to talk when Chuck walked up with their drinks, placing them on the table.

"So you two ready to order?" asked the red squirrel in a heavy British accent.

"We haven't really looked at the menus, sorry" blushed Judy.

"That's ok take your time, I'll come back in 5" Chuck said turning to look after the other guests.

Both of them picked up their menus to find something to order. As soon as Nick saw the Mirin glazed salmon he knew what he was having, he put down his menu and took a sip of his drink. " _Wow this is a really good drink"_ Nick thought as he looked over at Judy, with a small frown on her face, still trying to find something to order.

"Need any help there carrots?" Nick asked putting down his drink.

"It would help if I knew what half of these were." she replied, her frown increased a little. Nick looked back at the menu looking for something Judy may like.

"Why don't you try the Kitsune Udon, wheat noodles with aburaage, sound pretty good" Judy nodded her head in agreement so Nick looked around to find Chuck so they could order. He was currently talking to the cougar and hyena couple.

"Wow who ever mixed this drink did a really good job." said Judy as she took another sip.

"I have to agree with you there carrots." Nick raising his glass, Judy mirrored him "to the future"

"Too new beginnings." added Judy with a soft smile, they toasted then finished off their drinks.

"Are you two ready to order now?" butted in Chuck.

"Yes we are" replied Judy as she licked the last of her drink from her lips.

"The lady would like the Kitsune Udon and I would like the Mirin glazed salmon. Could we also get a refill on our cocktails?" Nick asked holding his empty glass.

"Absolutely" Chuck said as he wrote their order down "I'll be right back with your drink's" Chuck walked to the kitchen and handed Tiff their order then started to make their drinks.

Nick and Judy sat in silence just watching the sites go by. Nick looked around at the other patrons, everyone seemed to be having a good time especially the bucks at the back of the boat. The rabbits were deep in conversation, about what Nick had no idea. he looked over at the last pair on the boat to find them in a deep kiss. Nick's cheeks felt hot and he looked away, not wanting to look like a perv, he looked at Judy to find that she was watching the two go at it, her cheeks and ears slightly going red.

"You know it's rude to stare carrots" he commented breaking the spell the kiss had on Judy.

"What? I can't help it if I miss having someone kiss me with that much passion." she sighed a little embarrassed that he court her staring at them.

"Well if you're lucky and can woo me I may grant your wish, but I usually don't kiss on the first date." Chuck came over with their new drinks "thanks Chuck" the squirrel just nodded.

"Really now? And how just many kisses have you gotten ?" she smirked.

"A few, but I'm not the type to kiss and tell." he said as he took a sip from his new drink.

"Oh come on if you tell me your first kiss I'll tell you mine." she begged, making a cute face and drooping her ears.

"Wasn't that Jacob?" teased Nick.

"Phuff, No. I may not be what you would call a normal bunny but I'm still a bunny Nick. I had my first kiss with a boy in middle school. I was then sent home for beating up him and his friends after I found out he did it on a dare." Nick was having trouble holding in his laughter, "Well come on it's your turn slick."

"Ok,ok," he took a quick sip of his drink, "My first was in high school with one of Viv's friends after school. We were making out under the bleachers before cheer-leading practice and everything was going well, until I tried to touch her tail." Judy crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, "What? I like fluffy things. Anyway, she slaps me, calls me a perv and storms off," she smiled at that "wait it gets better. When Viv got home after cheerleader practice she walks up to me slaps me on the same cheek, calls me a perv and storms off." Judy couldn't hold in her laughter and Nick couldn't help but join in.

"Well you should have known better to touch a vixens tail" Judy said smugly as she took a sip.

"Actually she was a arctic hare," Judy's drink nearly went down the wrong way causing her to have a coughing fit.

"You ok carrots?" the concern in his voice was evident.

"Yeah, I just wasn't expecting your first kiss to be with a hare." Judy put her drink down afraid she would drop it.

"She was actually my first crush as well, I could see the appeal in vixens but I only had eyes for Stacey and her beautiful snow white fur that was always fluffy year round. She or my sister didn't speak to me for a week after but I eventually got back into their good books." a smile crossing his face at the memories.

"So I'm not the first rabbit you've tried to get into bed?" Just a bit of jealousy slipping into her voice.

"No, no you're not, but I do hope you will be the last." he teased smiling gently down at her making her heart flutter and her loins grow warm.

*coughe* "Sorry to interrupt this magical moment, but dinner is served." Smiled Tiff as she placed their meals down in front of them.

"Wow this food looks amazing and if it taste as good as it looks I would be willing to overlook it, especially if you tell me how you met Nick as well" Judy replied joyfully.

"I was really hoping you would forget to ask about that", Nick moaned as he put his face into his paws.

"Oh honey I would of told you that anyway, and Nicky were you stupid enough to think I wouldn't take this as an opportunity to embarrass you." Nick just groaned, "Anyway, this is going back a few years now, I was fresh outta high school and looking for a job. I was just kicked out of a shop once again because I'm a fox when I spot this red vixen in a green dress walking towards me with a kit in this elephant onesie," Judy raised an eyebrow at Nick still with his face in his paws. "I thought nothing of it till I got close enough to get a good whiff of them. I really am surprised that no one else caught on to them, I mean it's a bit hard not to notice the smell of two adult male foxes who hadn't bathed in a few days."

"Hey we took showers, it's not our fault it was a hot day." Nick argued pointing a finger at Tiff.

"Right…" Tiff retorted rolling her eyes, "Anyway I got curious and followed them around for the day, they went into an elephant ice-cream parlor and came out with a jumbo-pop and the number of a tiger that was in the store, anyway once they left..."

"Let me guess they melted it down and re-froze them to sell as smaller pawpsicles?" Judy interrupted trying not to laugh.

"Yeah, how did you know?" Tiff asked her.

"Cos that's nearly the same way I met him, minus the dress." she replied not able to hold in her laughter any longer.

"Ha! Well I better leave you two lovebirds to your meals, enjoy." Tiff grinned and went to leave.

"Wait," Tiff turned around, "how did Nick look in the dress?" Judy asked with a smile.

"Not bad, but I reckon he could of done better." with that Tiff walked back to the kitchen Judy turned back to Nick with a smile.

"So should I add cross-dressing to your list of kinks?" she asked him teasingly.

"Don't get your hopes up fluff I only did that for hustles, and I got rid of that dress once we found out single dads get more sympathy." He could feel his ears were getting hot from embarrassment.

"Awww not even if I ask you nicely?" she grinned.

"Cross dressing must be one of your kinks carrots." he shot back with a smile and sipped his drink.

"Well I do like to wear the pants in the relationship", Judy smirked as she took a sip of her Kitsune Udon "mmmm this is delicious".

"Tiff can make just about anything taste good, she would cook for Fin and I all the time back in the day. It didn't matter what she made it was always good. I'm glad she was able to follow her dream."

Nick and Judy sat in silence as they ate their meals, just enjoying the food and scenery. The boat sailed gently up the river under canopy that was lit up by the lights of the city, with the branches swaying in a light breeze. Soon they found themselves at the base of the large waterfall that was next to The Canopy restaurant, watching the fireflies dancing in the bushes around the rocks on the shore Judy had to admit it was a nicer view from down here. Once the two were finished with their food Chuck came to clear their plates, they ordered another round of drinks and some ice-cream with blueberries and strawberries. They sat and listened to the soft music playing on the boat, the sounds of the rain forest and rumble of the waterfall both lost in thought. It wasn't long till they had their ice-cream and drinks.

"So Nick I have to ask this, why didn't you ever ask me out when we started working together if you had feelings for me?" putting a spoon full of ice-cream in her mouth.

Nick swallowed his own mouth full of ice-cream and berries, "That's simple, you were too important to me. I mean you were one of the first mammals to see me for who I was and not just a fox, you saved my life multiple times and became my closest friend. I didn't want to risk ruining our friendship if you didn't feel the same way or was against the idea of dating another species especially a fox. Then Jacob came into the picture and you seemed so happy I didn't want to ruin it for you, no matter how much of a ass hat he was and is. I realise that I let my fear hold me back from possibly the best thing in my life, but now he is gone and you told me to go after you I won't let my fear hold me back from what I want. I can understand if you're not ready for a serious relationship right now, I just want you to know that I want to spend the rest of my life with you, I want to wake up to your face every morning and kiss you goodnight every evening, I would do anything in my power to protect you and the kit's and these last few weeks have been the best of my life. I already think of the kit's as my own and I don't want to lose what we have right now and I'm rambling now aren't I?" Nick looked up from his paws to see that Judy had tears running down her face. "I'm sorry Judy I didn't mean to upset you, great I just ruined the evening."

"No you dumb fox, that's not why I'm crying.. I just never knew you felt that way" Judy wiped at her tears and moved her paw across the table to hold Nicks. "You know as much as I can't imagine my life without my kit's now, if you told me your true feelings right up to the 'I do's' I probably would have dropped Jacob like a sack of moldy potatoes."

"Really?" Nick asked, his eyes wide and starting to tear up.

"Yes really, I only married Jacob because you never said anything."

"Damn it."

"And why wouldn't I want to be with you? I know we didn't get off on the right foot and I completely fudged that press conference, but you stood up to Bogo and defended my dream for me, you forgave me after the biggest mistake of my life and you didn't leave me behind in the museum when most mammals would have kept running. I've had feeling for you since you opened up to me on the sky trame, I saw the real Nick that night, the Nick that just wanted to help mammals and be the best that he could be and every day since those feelings just grew stronger. I may not of known it then but I know it now, you are my soul mate Nick and nothing would make me happier than to have you in my life. I've never cared that you are a fox, I fell in love with who you are not what you are, though it doesn't hurt that you are the hottest mammal I know." Judy started to wipe her tears with a napkin then blow her nose.

"You really mean that carrots?" Nick asked with his grin.

"Yes and I know the kit's would love to stay with you." she took a sip of her drink and folded the wet napkin back on the table.

"No I was talking about me being the hottest mammal you know?" Nick chuckled as Judy slapped his arm.

"Way to ruin the moment slick." Judy pouted leaning back in her seat.

"Sorry Judy you know how I am with showing this much emotion, even after all these years you and mom are the only ones that I let see me like this."

"I know, and yes I mean what I said about you being the hottest mammal I know, though I can only say that now that I'm not with Jacob, even if I've always thought it. I'm faithful too my mate, unlike some mammals," she huft.

"Hey now, I took you out on this date so you could forget about that twit." he commented as he reached for his drink.

"I thought it was so you could try and get me in your bed?" she said with a smirk.

"I'm hurt you would think that carrots, I'm not that kind of fox," Nick put his hand on his chest looking hurt, "besides all I would have to do to get you in my bed is leave a trail of carrots from the front door and just wait."

"Ha, you wish!" slapping him on the arm again with a grin on her face.

"Ladies and gentlemen can I have your attention please!," Tiff call from the kitchen " I hope all you have enjoyed your meals." She was answered by a cheer from all mammals on board. "Great! Now I hope you enjoy the show!"

Suddenly there was a boom in the sky as fireworks where set off from the roof of the boat aimed at the waterfall. The falls acting like a natural mirror reflecting some of the light back making it look like more going off then there really was. All the mammals were getting up from their seats and heading to the starboard side of the boat with their drinks to watch the show.

Judy's eyes lit with delight as she ran excitedly to the starboard side of the boat and held onto the rails as more fireworks leapt into the night sky and bust into different colours. Nick walked over to join her smiling at the beautiful bunny he was with and the way her tail was twitching with excitement as a particularly large firework went off. Nick stood beside Judy wrapping his tail around her legs, as beautiful as the fireworks where they were nothing compared to Judy, especially in that dress. Judy saw Nick watching her out of the corner of her eye turning her head slightly to look at him. "Nick you're missing the show."

"I'm not missing a thing Judy, you're the most beautiful thing here and I don't want to miss a second of you." Nick smiled showing off his teeth.

Judy shivered with excitement not just by the use of her name but after the incident in the museum Nick predatory feature always aroused her. She turned her body to face Nick and took a step closer, staring deep into his eyes, she could see the fireworks reflected in his green orbs but could also see the love he had for her. She knew he would be there for her forever and would care and protect the kits and her from anything. Judy slowly stood up on her toes bring their muzzles closer wrapping her arms around his neck, closing her eyes she wanted this kiss so bad but once she was as high as she could go she was still just short of connecting with him.

Nick watched as she came close to him he could see the desire in her eyes, the lust and longing and he wanted to give in to her, give her everything she wanted but he just could not help but tease her just a little bit. Once she was as high as she was going to get she was still just short of his muzzle, he expected her to open her eyes and pout, instead she grabbed the fur on the back of his neck and pulled him into the kiss. His eyes went wide before closing as well, it might of been his imagination but the amount of fireworks going off tripled and his mind seemed to just explode and go blank. Wrapping his arms tight around her holding her like she was the only thing keeping him in reality.

When Judy realized she was not tall enough to reach his muzzle she didn't wait for Nick to bend down, she was getting that kiss she had been waiting ten years for and she was getting it now. She grabbed his fur and pulled him in, the second their lips connected it was like a jolt of electricity going from her lips down her spine down to her core and then exploding out. She loved it and wanted more, she parted her lips and ran her tongue along his lips seeking entrance, entrance he instantly granted access to. Her small tongue started to explore his mouth feeling his sharp canines before trying to wrap around his tongue and pulling it into her mouth inviting him to deepen the kiss. Soon she felt his larger canine tongue filling her mouth exploring, she was lost in a feeling of bliss when he put his tongue deeper. At first she was shocked forgetting how long his tongue is, he snaked his way to the back of her mouth the tip just tickling her throat. She was not use the this but she soon found that she loved the feeling.

If Nick thought the meeting of their lips was the best part he had not word to describe it when he felt her tongue try to gain entrance to his mouth, entrance he eagerly granted, and when he felt her tongue try to pull his into her mouth he could barely hold back the urge to have his way with her then and there. For a first kiss they definitely were going all out, putting the show the female pair put on before to shame, the firework show was well and truly over before the parted breathing heavily just staring into each other's eyes recovering from a kiss like they had run a marathon full pelt. They were broken from their little world by cheers and wolf whistles, looking around they saw that the whole boat was looking at them, by the looks on everyone's faces they all had enjoyed the show they had just put on. That's when Judy noticed at some point in the kiss Nick had picked her up by her ass and she had her leg firmly around his waist. The pair slowly untangled themselves to the unhappy sounds of the other patrons. Embarrassed, they slowly walked back to their seats making sure to order more drinks from Chuck on the way, as the night was still young.

* * *

 **Edited by Carna  
**

 **Reasons why this chapter is late;**

 **1- It took some time to write**

 **2- Was drunk for two weeks**

 **3- Editor had family to look after**

 **4- Cyclone Debbie hit**

 **5- Procrastination**

 **Again sorry for the lateness and constructive criticism is always welcome.**


	8. Ch 7-1 Am Saturday

**Warning smut.**

* * *

The door to Nick's apartment burst open revealing the fox in question, who once again had a small bunny attached to his chest. As one paw tried to remove the key from the door the other one was trying to grab as much of Judys ass as possible, Their lips locked in a battle for supremacy. Judy pulled off his sports coat and dropping it on the ground as Nick tried to throw the keys in a bowl by the door missing by a mile. Nick kicked the door closed and quickly stumbled to the bedroom shedding his vest on the way. Falling backwards on to the bed Judy started to undo Nick shirt, she got three buttons undone before he stopped her paws and pulled out of the kiss.

"Judy wait" panted Nick.

"What's wrong Nick? I would of thought this is what you wanted?" Judy's ears dropped down her back making her look seductively cute as she sat backwards on top of him.

"Oh it is Judy, it really is" Nick's eyes trailing down her body. "But we are drunk and I don't want to force you into anything you don't want" looking into her eyes.

"Trust me slick if I didn't want this, then I would not be here. Now are you going to let me ride your Red Rocket or not?" going back to undressing him.

"Don't you think it's a little fast Judy? I mean you only got divorced yesterday", he asked with a little concern again grabbing and holding her paws.

"Nick I want this. I know I'm drunk but that doesn't change how I feel about us" Judy sat up and could see fear in his eyes.

"You think that now Judy but…" Nick was living his dream but was afraid to hurt her in anyway.

"Nick do you want this, Yes or no?", she asked him with a seductive look in her eyes and sitting up.

"Yes!"

"Then shut up." Judy reached up and undid the top of her dress.

The dress fell down to reveal her dewlap and 8 small nipples just poking out of her gray fur going down her slender form. She may not see as much action these days as there was a lot more paper-work and research being a detective, but somehow she had kept her fitness up even the scars from their many adventures were beautiful to him. Each one a memory some good, some sad and some they don't speak of, but each one was important to him because they all had one thing in common. Nick could not stop himself from panting, she was sexy.

A small voice in a locked closet in the back of Judy's head raised a concern about her scars, seeing how it was one of the reasons Jacob had become distant in recent years. But that train of thought was promptly ignored by the boozed up sex machine Judy had become. She was dealing with nearly ten years of repressed sexual tension and frustration, and thanks to where she was sitting she could feel his built up frustration as well. Besides he has seen every one of her scars already, he was there for most of them, and they see each other naked all the time in the co-ed locker rooms at work.

"Like what you see foxy?" Nick just nodded, "Then come get it."

That was all the invitation he needed, flipping over so Judy was on her back Nick stood and ripped open his shirt, buttons going everywhere. He could smell the spike in her arousal as he ripped off his top and through it to the side. He moved his paws to her dress to fully remove it, pulling it down over her hips Nick was not prepared for that he saw.

"Judy where are your panties?" looking back up to the bunney who was trying to hide behind her ears that were going red, she was so cute.

"I lost them in a bet to Stacey when we were at Viv's bar" her voice muffled by her ears.

"What was the bet?" Nick asked as he tilted his head.

"That she could kiss Viv longer than us" Nick could not hold back his laughter making Judy punch his shoulder, "we would have won too if Wolford didn't spill his drink on you."

"Why would she want your pantys though?" he asked calming down.

"I don't know but that's what she wanted, they were soaked anyway from all your your flirting and tail play."

"Ok, I know why she wanted them now." Nick finished removing her dress.

"Yeah I wouldn't be surprised if she used it as a gag next time she does it with Viv. Now are you going to clean up the mess that you caused?" she demanded giving Nick a seductive look.

"Well what kind of gentle-mammal would I be if I didn't?" his smirk again appearing on his face, "I always did love the taste of rabbit." He staited as he put his head between Judy's legs.

Before he got to work Nick took a deep breath savoring the smell and burning it into his brain, the only way he could describe it was, Judy. Extending his tongue he took his first taste of her, she had a sweet taste to her one he instantly loved, he started to lapping at her folds gently going deeper with each taste, with his large tongue he was able to cover from her backdoor to her clit all at once. He continued until he couldn't taste her juices on her folds, so he started on her rabbit's hole. Sliding his tongue in he heard the cutest moans start come from her.

Judy felt a jolt of pleasure once Nick tongue made contact with her lips, closing her eyes and clutching the sheets as she bit her lower lip holding in a moan, she just laid back and enjoying the attention. She got a shock when he licked her backdoor, but when he entered her she knew her first orgasm was not far away, as his tongue slipped inside her she gasp and let out the moans she was trying to hold in. His tongue slid around her walls exploring every part of her, it felt strange and good at the same time and she could no help but moan louder. Lifting her legs as she moaned out 'deeper' wanting to feel more of him in her, she watched as Nick opened his mouth to get more of his tongue into her. The site of his teeth on full display made her heart pump faster with excitement and when he gently closed them on her, pressing into her skin she came.

Nick was a little hesitant to bring in his teeth when he was this drunk but who was he to say no to her, he opened his muzzle around her, closing his teeth on her not enough to break the skin but enough so she knew they were there. Suddenly his tongue was caught in a vice and his mouth was filled with the nectar of the gods, he wanted more so once he could move his tongue again he went deeper like she wanted. He still had some tongue in reserve when he was meet with resistance, this made him wonder if her would even be able to fit in her, knoting was definitely out of the question.

The orgasm she had was easily the best she's had in a long time, maybe ever, but what was even better was he didn't stop, and it only seemed to encourage him. She could feel him feeling around the opening to her core, the only things that had gotten that deep were some of the more larger toys she had. Still riding the high from her first orgasm she could feel the rise of her second as he continually lapped and coiled around her cervix probing the opening every now and again.

He used every trick he knew, pushing as many of her pleasure points as he could. Once again her walls contracted on his tongue and his mouth was flooded with her taste. Slowly pulling his tongue out of her, he dragged it up and over her clit while he scraped his teeth through the fur on her ass. He looked at his bunny lying on her back panting, arms over her eyes. Chuckling he kissed her twitching nose.

"You ok there carrots?" He flopped down besides her on the bed.

"Yeah just give me a minute or two, Serendipity I needed that" still panting slightly she pulled her arms away so she could look in his eyes.

"Well I glad I could please" Nick moved on to the bed properly with his back against the headboard, "so you up for more or did I tuker the bunny out?"

"Not by a long shot slick, you still have pants on and I have to repay you for your wonderful tongue service" she sassed as she crawled seductively between his legs.

"Now fluff before we go further I should warn you I may be too big for you, I am a fox." putting his hands behind his head a extra smug smile on his muzzle.

"Oh I know just how big your rocket is foxy," she started to unbuckle his pants "remember that time you woke up with a hangover in my old small apartment before you went to the academy?"

"Yes…" worry creeping into his voice.

"Well when you got to my door you were soaked so I help you change and when I took off your pants you were at full mast," she finally freed his member from their cloth prison, a large red fox cock sprung up and slapped her in the face at least a inch bigger than she expected "on second thought maybe you weren't."

What she was looking almost twice the size of any toy she had but that was not a problem in her eyes. She ran her paws up and down it, mesmerised by it's shape and colour so different from a bunnys. He's size made that small voice in the closet worry that it would not fit in her, but she was not letting that stop her. She wanted him in her and she knew once she got used to it it would be heaven, she was broken from her daydream by Nick.

"Judy you ok?" worry in his voice as she had just been staring at his junk in wonder for a good minute.

Her only response was running her tongue from the base to the tip, one of her paws rubbing the slowly growing knot. She put the head in her mouth as she swirled her tongue around the tip, she dipped down the shaft but was only able to get two-ish inches in her mouth, she could easy take Jacob but Nick was so much more. Bringing her knees up so she could use her second paw, she started to fondle his balls hoping that working the balls, knot and tip at the same time would make up for her small size.

Nick was sure he had died and gone to heaven, the girl of his dreams was giving him the best blowjob of his life, if he was exaggerating he did not care, he could die now and he would be happy. He knew she would not be able to take all of him but she was making up for it, soon his knot swelled and he found himself ready to blow.

"Judy… I'm about... to" she picked up the pace sucking harder.

Suddenly her mouth started to fill up with the bittersweet taste of Nick's seed, she tried her best to swallow it all, one, two, three mouths full before she popped the tip out of her full mouth with the last two squirts going over her face. She swallowed what she had in her mouth before taking a deep breath before she started to clean his shaft, Nick just laying there in the same state Judy was in minutes before.

"You know carrots, you look good with my jizz all over your face" Judy nibbled his tip lightly "ow, be careful with those, I've seen what they can do to innocent carrots." Both of them having a laugh as she made her way up to his face.

Nick cupped her face with both paws "but for really, that was amazing," he muttered befor he licked the lines of seman off her face, once clean he pulled her into a kiss. This one was soft and slow, still full of love and passion, they just wanted to savor the moment. Once they parted, a bridge of saliva and semen was still between their muzzles.

"Last chance carrots, once I'm in I may never want to leave" panted Nick.

"Is it true that if I take your knot I'm legally your wife?" she asked biting her lip.

"That's how it worked in the old days" he nodded still catching his breath.

"Good, now take those pants off if you don't want more stains on them" Judy giggled as she rolled off him he wasted no time throwing off his pants. "Now stay on your back you're bigger than I'm used to."

"I would hope I'm bigger than that ass hat" he muttered as he moved off the headboard.

"Oh you are, but a girl can still have her toys," she smirked as she stood over his dick.

Judy bent down to grab the tip of his shaft pulling it up till it was in line with her soaked rabbit hole. She sat down taking inch after inch, she expected there to be a little pain to the stretching feeling but there was none, just bliss. He was halfway in her before she pulled it back out to the tip this time she was not as careful, sitting down till she felt him hit her cervix, there was a little pain but it felt so good as he slid deeper inside filling her. Throwing her head back and letting loose a loud moan, her walls tightened and pulsed as she started to fall forward feeling light headed from her third orgasm since getting home.

She was very tight, she was not painful tight till her second drop, Nick took pride in the fact he could make her come three times in 20 minutes. He saw that she was starting to sway, grabbing onto her waist to keep her upright. "Carrots you all good up there?" just a little worried at the look of complete bliss on her face, she looked down into his eyes and he could see the lust and hunger for more. "More" was the only thing she said before she started to move again, moving faster and faster Nick watched as he continued to disappear into her depths. She was just short of taking it to the base, her folds rubbing his knot every time she bottomed out.

Judy could feel his knot start to expand spreading her lips, she knew if she didn't get him all in soon she wouldn't at all. She started to grind on him feeling his tip slowly pushing through into her womb again, she wanted that knot and she was going to get it. As his knot swelled it helped to push him in further until she could feel his fur on her butt, they sat there catching their breaths. Judy lent back and she could see a small bulge in her abdomen, not a surprise seeing how big he was, she rubbed her paw over the bump getting a whimper out of Nick, Leaning forward and putting her paws on his chest to support her.

"You like that foxy?" she purred feeling her way up his chest till she was scratching under his chin.

A deep rumble came from the fox, "you have no idea fluff butt," he breathed giving her ass a squeeze.

Judy leant back again till he could see his tip poking out of her belly, she lifted herself up as much as his knot would allow, the small bump disappearing. Before slamming down again adding in a grinding motion, repeating it again and again. He knew he would not last much longer but he held out wanting to make her come one more time. It was not long till he felt her walls squeeze down on him and her cervix clamp down stopping the blood flow of to his tip, making it hard to come.

The second Judy's muscles relaxed she could feel Nick's seed empty straight into her womb, the small bump started to grow, the pressure that was growing in her and the fact that she was still coming down from her last orgasm was more than the little rabbit could take. Falling forward onto Nick's chest she blacked out for a few seconds, the beating of Nick's heart and his voice brought her back.

"You know I have to marry you now" Nick voice was ragged.

"It's called a hustle sweetheart." rubbing her chin all over his chest. Chuckling Nick wrapped his arms around his bunny holding her tight as they fell asleep, cleaning up can be a morning them problem.

* * *

 **Edited by Carna**

 **I hoped you liked it.**


	9. CH 8 No Regrets

Nick didn't know if he was awake or still dreaming, all he knew was he was happy about what he was seeing. Judy was asleep laying on her stomach looking right at him, her paws on his chest under her chin with her ears down her back. It was the cutest thing he had ever seen, what made it even better was every now and again her nose would twitch. He would of taken a picture if he could reach his phone, it didn't matter if this was dream he did not want to wake up. The pain in his head was a good indicator that he was already awake though, making him want his phone more. The pain from his hangover was nothing like the ones from his con-days but it was a reminder that he was not young anymore and could not party like he used too, but it was so worth it.

The trip back to the dock was just one big party, the back of the boat was turned into a dance floor and they had danced all the way back to the docks only taking breaks to get refills on their drinks. Nick was glad he could still remember when the three bunny girls started to dance together, he had quickly gone off to the bathroom and came back to the site of them grinding on each other with the bi Hyena/Cougar couple dancing just behind. He had just stood at the bar with the five bucks and watched, it was definitely a happy memory for his archive. A smile split his face at the thought of the video evidence on his phone.

"If you keep poking me there you're going to put me in the mood again." Judy murmured with her eyes closed.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you. I was just thinking back to last night and the way you were dancing, you would never guess your a mother of three." Nick teased as he stroked down her ears and back.

"I may be a mother of three but I still know how to party." she opened her eyes to playfully glare at him.

"That you do carrots, that you do," he leant forward and kissed her on the nose, "now, do you want to lay here some more or would you like to have a shower?"

"Well as much as I like my new bed I think it needs a wash." she mused rubbing one of her rear paws up and down his inner thigh.

"What do you mean carrots?" Nick asked sounding offended.

"Well it seems we're still stuck together," Judy observed, as she tried to lift her rear off him he could feel the pull on his fur making him yip, "you certainly made quite the mess, not that I'm complaining," she grinned.

"You make a solid argument carrots, so shower then round two?" His smirk back on his face.

"I was thinking more along the lines of having round two in the shower." she suggested cheekily as she moved her arms around his neck, "but you're going to have to carry me there." not afraid to play on his weakness to the cute face.

"They really should make that face illegal," he chuckled as he wrapped his paws around her butt, "ok hold on tight cutie." Nick said as he shuffled carefully over to the side of the bed, as Judy gave him the unhappy face at being called cute.

Judy giggled as he stood up to carry her to the bathroom, glad that the kits weren't home to see them walking down the hall like this. Once again attached to the front of her fox, she found that she liked being there and it only got better as she could feel his tip start to push up between her cheeks. She rotated her hips so his tip was in her tail, Nick watched as a evil smirk worked its way onto her face, Judy then started to shake her tail over the tip of his erection. The feeling of her soft fluffy tail rubbing his dick was more than her could handle at the moment, giving him weak knees and making him stumble on the way into the shower.

As a playful growl left his mouth a giggle left hers, "I wouldn't be laughing carrots, seeing as how I have control of the water." He grinned putting his paw on the cold water knob and turning it on, making sure most of the water hit Judy.

"EEEEK! NICK! If you expect to have seconds you better put on the hot on RIGHT NOW!" She squealed at him and grabbing paw fulls of his fur, trying to hold back her laughter as they were soaked to the bone.

"OKAY! okay just let go of the fur," he pleaded as he mixed in the hot water to a comfortable temperature.

They stood in the water just letting it wash over them, both enjoying the embrace. With a bit of assistance they were finally able to wash their love juices out of their fur and separate but neither wanting to fully leave the others arms. They shared a sweet kiss before starting to clean each other, while they started off with the clear goal of clean up the mess from last night in mind, that quickly turned into heavy petting. Judy soon found herself pushed up against the wall Nick behind her with his paws on her hips, claws gently pushing into her fur.

"What are you waiting for Foxy? I'm all yours for the taking." Judy panted out with lust in her voice.

A symphony of love came from the shower, moans, groans and the rhythmic sound of two sets of hips slamming together. Nick was lost to the feeling of her around his shaft, he was trying to keep his knot out knowing it must be late in the day and they had other things to do. Judy was having none of that. When he moaned out that he was close she pushed back and clamped down making sure he could not pull back out, with a few more thrusts they both found their release, leaving both panting for breath and leaning into the wall of the shower with water running down their backs.

"At this rate I'm going to get you pregnant before I can get you to the altar." Nick mumbled out finally getting his breath back.

"I picked up some morning after pills after you asked me out so we're all good." she moaned as she felt him pulse inside her.

"So it's ok if I keep going then?" he asked thrusting into her.

"Please do." she said pushing back.

* * *

45ish minutes later there were fresh sheets on the bed, the old ones being put in the wash, and the fox and bunny were dressed and heading down to the garage.

"So do we need to pick up your car?" Questioned Judy as they got into her SUV.

"Nar, there is a street fair being held on the boardwalk over the weekend and Fin wanted to show off his work." Nick chuckled as he put his seatbelt on.

"Oh good, we'll make it to Fru Fru's for lunch then." Judy said cheerfully as she pulled out of the underground car park. The SUV was filled with all the usual banter as they made their way to the Tundra Town express tunnel.

"So what's the game plan Carrots?" asked Nick as they exited the tunnel.

"What do you mean?" She replied.

"Well I know you're going to spill the beans to Fru Fru the second you walk through the door, that vole has ways of making you talk carrots." A smirk making its way onto his face, "I just want to know what we're going to tell everyone? Because, well as you pointed out last night you're now my wife according to old fox law." Nick watch her ears turn red.

"As much as I would love to tell everyone now that according to fox tradition we're married, you are right about this is moving fast. I am happy with letting our closest friends know that we're now mates, but I would like to keep it from going public for now." Judy's face hurt from her grin.

"Well as soon as Benji knows it'll only take an hour before the whole world will know, so I think we should tell him last, though that may be a mute point with the show we put on last night at Viv's. We will have to find time to visit your parents so I can ask your dad permission to marry you and …"

"And why would you need my father's permission to marry me?" She cut in a little angrily.

"Well I figured if we're going to go old school I might as well do it properly. It will also give me time to get the wedding bands ready."

"Well even if he doesn't give us his blessing I'm still going to be your wife." Judy could hear his tail starting to wag.

"What are we going to tell the kit's?" He asked as they turned off the expressway.

"We'll tell them the truth, that the four of us are staying with you and that they're getting their own beds."

"And just where are you going to sleep?"

"Well I'm going to sleep in my bed with my new mate aren't I, slick." Judy said with a half-lidded smerk.

"Your bed?" He asked raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah your my mate, so whats your's is mine and what's mine is mine."

"So what do I get?" Nick asked with a unhappy face.

"Me!" Judy cheerfully answered punching him in the shoulder.

"We I guess I can live with that. You drive a hard bargain carrots," he chuckled.

The two of them bursting into laughter as they pulled into the Big residence. Judy parked her SUV in the garage and they made their way to the side door but as Nick went for the handle it opened and standing on the other side was Emmet Otterton.

"Emmet?! What a surprise to see you, what brings you here?" exclaimed Judy as she pulled him into a hug.

"Fru Fru called me this morning to talk about doing the flowers for a wedding." Emmet could see the look of surprise on Judy's face.

"And whose wedding are you doing flowers for? If I may ask?" Nick asked glad that his mask was in place.

"Fru didn't say she just asked me to make up some demo arrangements and bring them over." Emmett said as he scratched his chin. "Anyway I got to go, the wife and I have a yoga class in an hour. Nice see you two we'll have to catch up later." Emmet waved as he made his way to his car.

"Definitely, say hi to the wife and kids for us." Judy called out to him, she could see Nick smirking down at her.

"How have you already told her about the wedding? We haven't even got into her house yet," he accused putting his paws on his hips and bending down to her a little.

"Maybe Fru Fru is planning a completely different wedding?" Judy crossed her arms and started to tapped her foot.

"Likely story," teased Nick as he walked inside.

Making their way through the mansion to the large lounge room, they found Fru and little Judy playing video games while Jack and Nicholas were having a 2v2 game of pool against Morres and his "little" brother. Fru Fru was pacing on a table in a bay window on the phone, Mr. Big was sitting in his seat with two baby voles in his arms. Everyone was busy with their own thing so no one had noticed the bunny and fox walk into the room, the two of them just stood there watching as the kits played.

Nicholas was the first to notice them, "Hey mom, uncle Nick!" he yelled from the pool table waving at them announcing their presence to the rest of the room. Fru paused her game and jumped up and ran to give her mother a hug, with little Judy holding onto the fur on her head as she ran over. Fru Fru and Mr. Big turned to wave at the two and Jack just took the shot he had been lining up sinking one of his balls.

"Did you have fun mom?" Fru asked looking between Judy and Nick, Fru and little Judy giggled at the red creeping up her ears at the question.

"Yes honey I had a great time, now did your brothers behave themselves?" Judy asked as she looked over at her boys.

"No more than usual." Fru said shrugging her shoulders.

"Good I guess, go back to your game sweetheart Nick and I are going to talk to your aunty Fru Fru." Judy smiled giving Little Judy a kiss before walking over to Fru Fru.  
Nick turned to follow but was stopped by Fru as she gave him a hug. As she let go she pulled at his shirt so that he would bend over and she could whisper in his ear.  
"So am I getting my own bed?" Fru whispered trying to hold in her excitement.

"Well…" Nick looked over at Judy who was talking to Mr. Big "I was thinking tomorrow we could go shopping" Fru tried to hold in a squeal "so tonight you and your brothers will have to make a plan on how you're going to divide the room, ok" Nick whispered winking at the small doe.

Fru could not hold in her excitement, squealing she ran off with little Judy to find some paper and pencils, Nick could hear little Judy telling her to slow down. Shaking his head he walked over to Judy and Fru Fru, the two of them had started to talk about the date last night, both talking at the speed of light, so he turned his attention to Mr. Big and the new editions to the family.

"Vito how's my favorite don?" he asked walking over to him.

"Feeling old. Do you mind holding the little ones? I think my arms are asleep." Vito asked as he tried to lift his arms.

"Of course" Nick put out his paw so Vito could put the pups in the groves of his paw pads, "They're beautiful, has Fru Fru picked out names yet?"

"Yes, she has decided on Alejandro and Tony," he replied happily.

"I didn't know Fru was a fan of Scarface," Nick grinned.

"Who is this Scarface?" Vito asked puzzled.

"It's a gangster movie with Al Pacaino, it's good," Nick explained with a cautious smile.

"I don't watch gangster movies ever since I saw the godfather do a bad impersonation of me. I wanted to teach them a lesson but my influence does not reach to Howlywood."  
"Well maybe they'll become big movie stars when they grow up, then you'll have the family in Howlywood." Nick smiled down at the small bundles in his paw.

"Nick even if I was still head of the family, you know we went more or less legit when Fru Fru took over." flexed his tired arms, his muscles weren't as strong as they used to be and he felt the pain of old age in his bones. Not that he would really admit to it though.

Nick had to admit had changed a lot since meeting Judy, he had started doing community work and funding local programs in the Tundra district. He had also started to expand on his legal business, they weren't as profitable but he soon saw the effect the jobs had on the poorer communities. Petty crime dropped and neighbourhoods that 10 years ago you would not want to walk into now had kids playing. had to hand over the family business to Fru Fru four years ago when he got a seat on the city council representing the Tundra district. A seat he had spent years trying to buy was now his at no extra cost, Chief Bogo was not happy with that one, but there was no evidence of a rigged election so there was little he could do. While his public image made him look good some of the underworld got the idea that and gone soft, he soon reminded them that he was still the ruthless mob boss he had always been but now only it was only towards his enemies. But that was just the effect Judy had on mammals if you spent enough time with her she would find the good in you and make you want to change, she really was making the world a better place.

"So have you been able to catch anything those two have said?" Nick asked pointing with his thumb at the fast chatting girls.

"No but by the sound of Judy's voice and the smile that has not left her face, I would say she enjoyed her date with you. If you had told me you could've borrowed one of my limos." Vito commented as he lit up a tiny cigar.

"I know and I may take you up on that next time, but I figured she might enjoy something a little more low key for our first date", Nick smiled as one of the little pups curled closer to his paw pad.

"Well the results speak for themselves Nicky, I am happy for you. I know you've had feelings for her for a long time now and it's good to see the two of you together. I never liked that Jacob, I could see he never treated her with the respect she deserved, I know you won't make the same mistakes." Mr Big stated raising an eyebrow so Nick could look him in the eye.

"Would never dream of it," chuckled Nick shaking his head.

Nick was right of course Judy had spilled the beans about her date to Fru Fru as soon as she was off the phone, she left out some of the more interment details but everything else was explained to the shrew in great detail. Fru Fru ate up everything she said loving the look of happiness on her friend's face, Fru Fru got the name of the restaurant from Judy wanting to try it herself on her next date night. Once the initial excitement wore off they were finally calm enough so normal mammals like Nick and could join in on the conversation.

"So Fur Fru whose wedding are you planing?" Nick inquired as soon as he could get a word in.

"Oh that, well one of the family is getting married in a few months and I thought I would help with the planning."

"Ha! I told you she wasn't planning our wedding!" Judy jabbed a finger into Nick's ribs.

"Oh no I started planning for that once you told me you were getting a divorce from Jacob," giggled Fru Fru.

"What?" Judy flustered as Nick laughed his guts out, "but I didn't know I wanted to date Nick till after the court hearing."

"Yeah you might have not realised that, but I've known you for over 10 years Judy you're like the sister I never had and I knew you had a special place in your heart for Nicky. It was only a matter of time before you realized that he was the one you wanted from the beginning," Fru Fru lectured her. Judy wanted to rebuke but her mind had gone blank, luckily Fru made a good distraction when she came running back in the room calling out to her brothers.

"Nick, Jack help me plan our new room!" Fru yelled as she ran across the room to the pool table with her paper and pencils.

"What are you talking about Fru?" Jack asked as he watched Morris miss his 8 ball shot and set him up for a easy win, "Ha and it looks like victory is mine." but before he could even line up the shot Fru jumped up onto the table knocking the 8 ball in as she made her way over to her brothers.

"Mum must of enjoyed her date last night cos Nick told me that we are getting our own beds in our room!" Fru did her first binkie in weeks.

"Fru what the..? I was just about to win?" Jack cried outraged.

"We all know you would of made the shot Jack you don't have to show off all the time you know." Fru pouted stopping her binkie and cocking a hip.

Jack jumped onto the table, "I know I don't have to, I want to." Jack kicked the white ball into one of the pockets and handed Morris his que. "Now, I want the top bunk," he grinned at back at her.

Judy was glad to see her kits so happy as they started planning out their new room, it was a step down from what they had but the kit's seemed happier already and had handled the whole divorce well. She hoped thing would go back to normal now that the divorce was finalized. It will take some getting use to their new situation but she had a good feeling about their future.

"So do you have a date yet?" Fru Fru asked jumping up and down.

"A date for what?" Judy answered turning back to her friend.

"A date for your wedding silly," she said excitedly as she poured herself a cup of tea.

"Oh that, no we haven't really had a chance to talked about what we are going to do about that yet," Judy was starting to get flustered thinking about last night again. "I mean we only started dating last night," she could feel her ears getting warm again.

"Besides as far as any fox is considered she is already my wife." Nick boasted with a smug grin which disappeared with a wiper after Judy elbowed him in the stomach.

"But I am thinking a spring wedding on my family's farm, just close friends and family." Judy exclaimed turning back to Fru Fru

"That sounds perfect." Fru Fru pulled out a iCarrot and was already thinking of what they were going to need.

"It will also allow all my family come to it this time, not just the ones that could make the trip to Zootopia because Jacob just had to have it here." Judy could not help rolling her eyes at the memory.  
"It was a lovely wedding though." Fru Fru committed.

"I can't argue with you there Fru Fru, but.." "CAN YOU FEEL THE LOVE TONIGHT!", "Oh speak of the devil he's calling me now," Judy groaned as she took her phone out of her pocket.

"You really need to change that ring tone for him." Nick grumbled through his teeth, surprising himself at the level of jealousy he was feeling, Turning to put the pups in their cribs on the table.

"I know, I know he just hasn't called me since I walked in on him so it has slipped my mind." Judy explained as she walked out into the hall, taking a breath before answering the phone.

"Jacob?", she asked in a flat tone.

"Hay sweetheart," came his smooth arrogant voice.

"NO!, you don't get to call me that anymore, now what do you want?", Judy snapped at him, her foot starting to tap in irritation.

"Oh come on honey don't be like that, we can still keep things civil can't we?" By the sler in his voice she could tell he had been drinking and she became even more irritated.

"Get to the point Jacob," she breathed pinching the bridge of her nose in annoyance.

"I want to see my kits Judy, I don't know when or if I'll be able to see them after my hearing," Jacob begged her.

She could hear the sincerity in his voice. She took a deep breath, "Are you going to behave yourself?" she questioned him.

"Of course what kind of Rabbit do you think I am?" he asked sounding a little hurt.

"You don't want me to answer that," Judy grumbled rubbing her eyes.

"Judy please," he pleaded. The earnesty and desperation in his voice won her over, "Sigh, I guess he does deserve to see them before his hearing".

"Fine, we're going shopping tomorrow, we can meet in the food court, I want to talk to you before you see them though," she declared, placing her paw on her hip.

"I can agree to that." he vowed sounding happier.

"Good, now I have things to see to, I will text you the details later," she informed him.

"Okay goodbye swe..." Judy hung up on him, put her phone back into her pocket and walked back into the sitting room.

"So everything ok with the ass hat?" Nick joked as Judy walked back in.

"Yeah, he just wanted to see the kits before his court date." Judy answered as she sat down and draped nick's arm over her shoulder, she needed to feel him close to her after talking to Jacob.

"Understandable, he may not see them for awhile," Fru Fru synthesised as Nick pulled Judy closer so he could kiss between her ears.

"I told him I'll meet him tomorrow while you're off with the kits buying them their new bedroom," she breathed looking up at him with a smile, she was so happy to be this close to Nick, with his warm breath tickling her nose.

"I can do that, how hard can it be?" Nick stated smugly looking over to the kits still in deep discussion on the pool table over what types of beds to get.

"And we can have slides instead of ladders from our beds," Fru squealed excitedly pointing at drawing in front of them.

"I better go see what they have planned and to make sure I'm not removing any walls," he chuckled, quickly untangling himself from Judy and started to head over to the kit's before remembering to give Judy another kiss.

Judy watched as Nick walked over to the pool table to see what her children had planned. She could not help but let her eyes drop to Nick's swishing tail. It was so fluffy and long and the way it swayed hypnotises her. Judy's little day dream was broken when Vito gave a little cough, suddenly remembering where she was Judy tried to calm down before turning back to Fru Fru and Mr. Big.

"So Judy what did you have planned for the rest of the day?" Fru Fru inquired with a Nick'ish grin.

"Well I was hoping I could spend the rest of the day catching up with you, we haven't hung out for months," Judy smiled at her little friend, trying to brush aside thoughts of what she wanted to do to that fox after the kit's were in bed.

"OH I would love that Juju, come on let's got to the greenhouse and have lunch, Kevin!" Fru Fru exclaimed looking to the big polar bear who nodded and left to prepare everyone lunch.

"Come on kits where going to have lunch in the greenhouse, you can work on your plans there!" Judy called out to her kit's as she held her paw out for Fru Fru and Vito. The kits jumped off the pool table while Nick collected their paper and pencils.  
"Can I have fish mom?" Nicholas asked as he walked with Judy out of the living room adjusting his shades.

"I don't know why you like fish so much Nicholas but if that's what you want," she agreed shaking her head as they walked out.

"Yes," muttered Nicholas with a fist pump.

* * *

 **Edited by Carna**

 **Once again sorry for the lateness of this up date. I am very upset at my performance but not enough to do anything about it. I have also made a cover image for this story cos I was sick of having my dp as the pic. If anyone thinks they can do better (and I know there are a lot that can) please do and let me use it.  
**

 **At time of posting I have;**

 **11,000+ view**

 **30 reviews (would like to see more as long as your not just being a noobtroll only protrolls need apply)**

 **102 followers**

 **and**

 **60 fav**

 **I would like to thank everyone that likes my story, I know it's good but it's feels grate to be validated.**


	10. CH 9 Day At The Mall

Judy checked the time on her phone as her frustration mounted. 'He's 20 minutes late! What part of meet me at Savana Central Mall, Food Court S2 at 10am did he not understand?'. Judy frowned and looked around the food court, she could see foxes, otters, bevers, racoons, armadillos, sheep, mongooses and other bunnies but no Jacob. Taking a long sip of her iced carrot tea Judy looked back to her phone to see if he had replied to her texts, nothing. 'I wonder how Nick and the kit's are doing..'.

* * *

Nick watched as the three bunnies ran around the furniture store looking at all the beds. 'Maybe I shouldn't have given them that candy' Nick mused with a true smile on his face as Jack jumped up and down on a mattress. 'I really should stop them…' Nick looked over to Fru and Nicholas who were looking at bunk beds. 'But I would just hate to spoil their fun, who knows how long it will last today.'

"Hay! Stop bouncing and get off that bed!" yelled an old Wolf in a mall security uniform. Jack stopped bouncing and turned to look at the wolf as he walking down the aisle towards them. "I said get off that bed! Where are you parents?" he asked the small kit angrily. Jack didn't say anything he just got off the bed and went to stand beside Nick. "Hay!, I asked you a question rabbit! WHERE are your parents?" Jack lowered his eyebrows at him and looked to Nick, the wolf only then noticing him for the first time. "I don't have time to deal with you fox so just leave my mall before you steal something." Ignoring the layered look of indifference on Nick's face he turned back to Jack. "Now I asked you one last time, where are your parents? Rabbit." Nick cleared his throat as he stepped between the wolf and Jack.

"I'm the legal guardian of the kit, you will address any further questions to me and me alone." Nick stated in a firm but respectful voice while keeping eye contact and with his smile still on his face, having dealt with mammals like this all his life.

"I'm not falling for your lies fox. I doubt any mother, even a breeder species, would let their kit's follow a fox around," he knew all foxes were all just good for nothing liers and he flattened his ears in suspicion. "You probably kidnapped him to do god knows what! Good thing I was here to stop you now, his mother won't have to make more just to replace him." The wolf mocked as he extended his arm to grab Jack but was stop by Nick's firm paw around his wrists.

"I will ask that you refrain from touching my kit sir, now please leave us to our shopping or I'll report you." Nick sneered at him, his smile was still on his face but the old wolf could see the rage in his eyes. The security guard pulled his paw from Nick's grasp, a growl coming from his lips as he stared down at the fox with his teeth on full display. "I would be careful there buddy, I would hate to arrest you for public snarling." Nick smirk up at him.

"Who do you think you are?, Nick Wilde?" The wolf scoffed pulling out his radio and placing his other paw on his taser.

"Yes. How do you not know that?" Nick scoffed crossing his arms.

"All you foxes look alike to me", he growled back, "Frank I'm going to need help at Beds R Us, I've got a lost kit and a lowlife thief", the old wolf barked his orders into the radio.

Nick swiped the radio from him,"You better get your head of department and mall GM down here as well if we're doing this! Over!" He yelled into the walkie talkie. Nick's genuine smile returned as an affirmative came over the radio. 'I wonder how Carrots is doing?'

* * *

Judy hung up her phone 'Straight to voicemail again? What is he doing?' Judy suddenly heard the seat opposite her being occupied. Looking up she came face to face with Jacob looking like had just run here from his home in a suit that looked like he slept in the night before and the smell of booze was not strong but it was still there. His face fur was a mess so much so that the black stripes that was usually so neat were just splooges and he had what looked like a coffee stain on his right ear. Jacob still looked out of breath and about to saying something but Judy cut him off, the shock of seeing him and in such a state, had worn off and she was still mad at him.

"Where in the cabbage patch have you been? Your over half an hour late! 'I can explain that.' You haven't answered any of my text or calls 'my phone died' and you reek of booze 'hay I don't reek' not to mention you look like a complete mess 'and yet you mention it', you better have a good reason for wasting my time Jacob or Karma help you!" Judy finished her rant and leant back in her chair with her arms crossed glaring at him, her nose twitched in irrigation.

"So I get to speak now?" Judy's eyes narrowed, Jacob swallowed before continuing "anyway, I look like this because I have been stressing out over my case and I needed something to calm down, I mean let's face it you have me dead to rights with all the evidence against me. I know I'm going away, just not sure for how long and one thought keeps going through my head keeping me up at night. How much time am I going to miss out on? I may miss out on seeing my little princess grow up." Judy watched as tears started to form in his eyes. "And the boys, what kind of relationship will I be able to have with them now? I'm losing my family and it scaring me."

For a fleeting moment she almost felt sorry for him, "Well Jacob you should've of thought of that before you did drugs in our house or when you were having sex with those prostitutes in our bedroom. But I didn't come here to talk about that. Yet." Judy was not impressed though she could not see any deception in his eyes.

"Yes your right", cleaning his eyes with a napkin "I passed out drunk at my desk last night without putting my phone on charge and slept in. Ok, you happy? I'm a mess and I know I can only blame myself." Jacob had his face in his paws so didn't see the bored look on Judy's face.

"Jacob I'm willing to let the kits see you on a few conditions" Jacob looked up from his paws, "One, you go to the restroom to clean yourself up a bit you don't have to be perfect but get the coffee stain off your ear at least. Two, you can't have a repeat of what happened at the courthouse, I don't think Fru could take that again."

"Yes I saw that, trust me I never want to be in that situation again." Jacob interrupted as he tucked in his shirt.

"Thirdly you need to except that Nick will be playing a big part of their lives going forward and if you want to stay in the kit's life you have to get along with him." Judy stared into his eyes, "Do you agree to those terms?"

"Can you at least limit the amount of time I have around him? It will make things go smoother." Jacob paused in his fur tidying.

"What is your problem with Nick?" Judy groaned at him pinching the bridge of her nose.

"I'm just not comfortable around foxes can't we leave it at that ok? We can't all be Judy Hopps fearless hero bunny." Jacob grumbled as he stood up. "I agree to your terms, I just ask that you keep the time Nick and I spend together short for everyone's benefit. Now I'm going to go clean up in the bathrooms, I assume you got that all on tape." Jacob droned as he walked off.

Judy brought her phone out from under the table once Jacob was out of site, stopped the recording program and opened her favourites list. Tapping on an old photo of Nick with his tongue hanging out on the pillow fast asleep from their first sleepover, she let out an exasperated sigh.

* * *

"Frank do not inform the mall GM I will handle it! Over!" The old wolf yelled into the radio after he took it back, the tips of his fang still visible as he glared at Nick.

"Sorry Alpha but Mr. Goldenfleece was in the room when the call came through, he's already on his way down. Over." This information made a deep growl emanate from the old wolf.

"So you're the head security. This will be very entertaining." Nick turned to talk to Jack to find Nicholes and Fru standing with him. "Good you're all here. Now, don't tell your mother about this, ok?" Nick winked at the treeo as they all nodded. "Now I never got your name Mr…" Nick asked turning back to the wolf.

"I'm what stops this mall from falling into chaos." affirmed the security guard placing his paws on hips and scaling down at the group.

"Wow you think highly of yourself, but that's not a name, Sir." Nick retorted putting his paws in his pockets.

"Mall security Chef Moon", he replied glaring at him and clenching his fists.

"Your joking, right?" Nick held in a laugh, Moon growled showing more teeth, "Oh please tell me your full name is Moon Moon." A big smile full of teeth growing on Nick's face.

"And what if it is?" Moon grumbled lifting his head high as he crossed his arms looking as pompous as possible, the whole effect made the three kits burst into laughter and Nick had to hold in a chuckle. "Shut it! I wouldn't expect breeders or a pelt like you to understand wolf traditions!" Moon yelled losing it and pointing a claw right into Nick's face.

"Moon! What are you doing?" bleated angrily a thin sheep about the height of Nick as he stormed into the store, rage written all over his face and coming to a stop right in front of the wolf and staring him down. The site of a thin 4ft (including fluff) sheep in a white collared shirt, green knitted vest and brown slacks intimidating a 5ft wolf was both funny and perfect for Jack's Muzzlebook.

"Just trying to help these lost kit's Mr. Goldenfleece but this fox is interfering." Moon stood at attention looking between the sheep and fox trying to stop his tail from tucking between his legs.

The angry sheep looked Nick up and down before looking back at the wolf, huffing right in his face then turned and walked right up to Nick breaking into a huge smile.

"Nick!" The sheep spread his arms embracing the fox.

"Shaun! I didn't know you worked here?" Nick gave Moon the biggest shit eating grin full of teeth he could make once he recognized his old friend.

"Yeah been the GM here for six years now," Shaun let him out of the hug so he could get a better look at him, "you got old," he commented.

"Ha! You're one to talk you greying fluff ball," the two of them having a laugh at each other, "Six years uh? So about that money you owe me." Nick grinned at his friend as he put his arm around his neck, Moon let out a low growl.

"Oh yeah, I may need a little more time" giving Nick a smirk, then turning to Moon "Nick you remember my girlfriend Scarlet right? This is her brother, now my Brother-in-law, Moon Moon the 3rd."

"Oh congratulations on getting married, and that's another favor you owe me I believe. But it also explains how he has kept his job then." Stifling a laugh Nick crossed his arms while he looked Moon up and down in disapproval, while the kits giggled together behind him.

"Urrrggg what he do know?" Shaun groaned as he looked up at the ceiling and slumping. Moon now had a very worried look on his face, he really didn't want to get into trouble again.

"Oh that can wait, let me introduce you to the Hopps kits," turning his back on Moon putting his arm around his old buddy, "We've got Savage, NJ and the Pirate Princess. Gang this short fluff ball is Lucky, he was an old card buddy back in the day."

"Shaun Goldenfleece, lovely to meet you all. I hope brother Moon wasn't to hostile he has been going too anger management classes but I'm not sure they're working." Shaun winked as he shook each kits paw then turning to glare at his brother-in-law.

"If you ask me he needs to have a joint," Nick muttered turning his attention back to the wolf.

"I tried that first but he's a hard NO on "drugs"." Shaun shook his head in disappointment.

"Shaun I would appreciate it if you didn't share personal matters with other mammals," Moon grumbled at the sheep.

" 'SHAKE, THAT, ASS FOR ME!' " "Oh, got to take this one moment." Nick walked away from the group to answer his phone knowing Shaun would gladly watch over the kits, Moon watched glaringly as he walked off.

"Carrots! How'd the meet and greet go?" Nick answered the phone cheerfully.

"As well as I could hoped, what are you doing at the moment?" Judy asked him, happier now just from hearing his voice.

"Oh just ran into an old friend, he's actually the general manager of the mall and he owes me money so I may get a good deal out of this," Nick stated with a smile.

"Nick you know you can't take a bribe, how many times do we have to go over this?" Judy groaned putting her face in her paw.

"It's not a bribe he owes me some favours and I need a new kid's bedroom, everyone wins. I don't see the problem?" He teased looking back at the kits to see Fru whispering to Shaun and the boys climbing on a large bunk bed with lots of ladders and a slide. "I wonder if that would fit in the room or even the apartment", he mussed.

"Whatever Slick, finish up what you're doing and come meet us at the food court." Judy rubbed her eyes, lightly smiling despite herself.

"Love yooou," Nick cood into the phone.

"Niicck?!" Judy gasped trying to hold in her blush.

"What? I do and you know you love me too," he jested in a smooth voice.

"Do I love you? Yes, yes I do," Judy was failing to hide her blush now, the rushing blood made her cheeks and ears deep red as her heart fluttered wildly.

"Ok, see you soon lover," he beamed starting to walk back over to the others.

"Nick before you go, I have to tell you Jacob doesn't feel comfortable around foxes and has asked to make yourself scarce, just to make it easier for everyone," she explained looking to see if he was out of the restroom yet.

"That was a given but that's fine, it will give me a chance to catch up with my friend," Nick declared.

"I do love you Nick, it was just the only thing he asked," she said with a little panic in her voice.

"I understand fluff, I'll see you soon okay, I have some friends I would like you to meet," he replied smiling to himself.

"See you soon foxy," she jested with a grinned.

"Hey that's our word!", Nick complained good heartedly his smile getting bigger.

"You call me cute, I call you foxy!"Judy laughed as she hung up.

"So is he on his way with the kits?" Jacob asked as he sat down.

The only sign of Judy's fright was a small noise twitch, she had forgotten how quiet Jacob could be. She had gotten used to hearing Nick's claws warning her of his arrival, she knew Nick did it on purpose having run so many stealth missions with him. Judy wondered how many times Jacob had snuck out and slept behind her back.

"Yes Nick and the kits should be here soon," Judy frowned at him, her good mood disappearing almost as fast as her blushing ears. She stared into his eyes trying to build up the courage to ask a question that had been burning in her sense all this started. "What I don't get Jacob is why you didn't just tell me you wanted a mistress, I did allow for three in the wedding agreement all they had to do was get my approval and pass a STD test."

"Judy before I say anything I want all your recording devices on the table and off. This is a conversation to stay between us, agree?" Jacob asked her sincerely.

Judy hesitated, searching Jacob's eyes before pulling out her phone and digital voice recorder, placing them on the table after showing they weren't recording. "Happy?" Judy asked.

"Where's the carrot?" he questioned raising an eyebrow. Judy rolled her eyes before bringing out the carrot and placing it on the table.

Taking a quick breath first he told her the answer to her question, "Judy I had a relationship with you and that was work enough as it is. I don't want a second one, I just wanted more sex."

"Jacob you're making me reconsider our agreement to see the kits," Judy threatened lowering her ears, she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"I'm sorry babe but it's true, I wanted something and you wouldn't provide it." He proclaimed with a shrug and leaning back in his seat.

"I can take a guess but I shouldn't say it in public." Judy growled through gritted teeth.

"And you would probably be right. But you made it perfectly clear you did not want to try it. At least I respected you wishes on that," he pointed out like it was a good thing.

"It was hard trying to find someone to let you do that didn't you?" Judy smirked at him with hatred in her eyes.

"You have no idea!" Jacob rubbed the back of his neck, "Hey can we not talk about this here?" As he looked around with worried smile.

"What's wrong Jacob, getting embarrassed?" Judy teased still smirking at him.

Jacob pawed his face "It's like looking at a female rabbit version of Him," he mumbled frowning at her.

"I'll take that as a compliment," Judy chortled then grabbed her drink, suddenly thirsty, and finish it. Looking over his shoulder she spotted Nick walking towards them.

He was talking to a sheep in a green vest with her kits walking in front and a old black wolf in a mall security uniform following them all. Everyone was laughing except the wolf, he was glaring at the back of Nick's head like he was trying to make it explode.

"Looks like you're saved by the bell Jacob. Now remember, be on your best behaviour." Judy whispered to Jacob warningly.

"DADDY!" Fru squealed as she ran over, Jacob got out of his chair and prepared for Fru's flying hug.

"Princess!" he exclaimed with a big smile. Fru jumped into his arms nuzzling into his chest, her brothers made their way over ahead of the group and joined in on the hug.

"Hello boys," Jacob said looking down at his sons.

"Hey dad," Nicholas and Jack said in unison looking back up at him.

"So been having fun at Nick's my little one?" Jacob chimed looking back to Fru.

"Yeah but it's going to get even better now that I'm getting my own bed. Sharing a bed with these two has been the worst part." Fru giggled as she bounced in Jacob's arms making him laugh.

"The feelings mutual Fru." Jack mumbled making Nicholas punch him.

"Shut it," Nicholas hissed at him.

"Whatever," he grumbled. Turning away Jack walked back over to Nick who was giving Judy a hug and about to introduce her to his friend.

With his arm around Judy Nick jested to his old friend, "Carrots meet Lucky, used to make a killing off him, couldn't win a game of poker to save his life," he whispered to her. Nick turned to Shaun, "Hey remember that time I saved your ass from that pimp? I still can't believe I won with a pair of twos!" Nick chuckled at the memory.

"The look on that grizzlies face was hilarious!" Shaun laughed leaning on Nick, "Ha, Ha sorry," he calmed down once he got a look at Judy's face. "Shaun Goldenfleece General Manager of Savanna Central Mall," Shaking Judy's paw and talking in a more professional voice, "This is my brother-in-law and Chief of security Moon Moon the 3rd."

"Ma'am," Moon could see when he had lost so to try and save as much of his ass as possible, Moon was on his best behaviour, well at least try to be. Judy could see just a little bit of hate in his eyes as he looked at her.

"Please forgive my brother he.. has... problems," Shaun fumbled through scratching his chin.

"As long as no one's hurt or upset," Judy glared at the wolf making him shrink back just a little. "And Mr. Moon makes an effort to change, I can get over it," she stated crossing her arms at him.

"Either way I am sorry for his behaviour, the kits told me what happened and it's not in line with our standards. I have already arranged for the kits new bedrooms to be delivered and installed," the old sheep declared with a smile.

"Nick!?" Judy barked turning to him and punching him in the arm.

"Don't look at me! The three of them set it up when I was on the phone to you. I had nothing to do with it this time," Putting his paws up in defence Nick looked proud with himself that he was telling the truth 100%.

"I don't believe you," Judy grumbled, Nick looked shocked, "you taught them too well, you may of not had a direct hand in this but you did teach them a lot." Nick just shrugged in response, he had nothing, she was right.

"It's no trouble at all Miss. Hopps and knowing Nick he would of gotten a good deal one way or another." Shaun joked as he patted Nick on the back.

* * *

~meanwhile~

"I missed you daddy," Fru shyly muttered to her dad.

"I know princess I've missed you too," he have her a squeeze, "You know Fru, if you wanted you could stay with me, after everything's settled of course."

"Like a sleepover?" Fru asked excitedly.

"I was thinking something more long term but we can talk about it later," he smiled. Looking over to his son he asked, "how's school going Nicolas?"

"Same classes different day," Nicholas shrugged looking bored.

"You should always try you best at school Nicholas," he lectured him.

"I do dad, I'm top of all my classes and mom has been talking to the principal about putting me in advanced classes next year." He boasted placing a paw on on his hip.

"That's my boy, you'll be a lawyer yet," Jacob stated with a little smile.

"Yeah," he muttered looking over at the others, Nicholas didn't have the heart to tell his dad that he only wanted to got to law school so he could become Mayor of Zootopia.

"So you two hungry? Wait where is Jack?" Jacob looked over to Judy to see Jack standing next to Nick. Clenching his jaw Jacob took a deep breath to calm down, "Jack you hungry!?" he called to him.

Jack turned to look at his dad, he was hungry but he just wanted to hang with Nick and his friend. They were probably going to go play cards and if this sheep was as bad as Nick says he is then he might be able to get some extra pocket money. But one look at mom told him that she could see what he was planning and that it was not going to happen.

"Sigh" "I could go for a veggie burger from Hungry Bucks," Jack shrugged before turning back to Nick for a goodbye fist bump.

"Go have fun with your dad Savage we'll hang out later kay," Nick bumped the small paw as Judy put her arm around Jack's shoulders.

"Come on Jack let's get some food," Judy nudged him towards the table giving Nick one last longing look before walking over. Nick could not stop his eyes from falling to her tail as she walk away.

"Let's go back to my office I have a nice bottle of scotch that we can catch up over." Shaun interjected putting his arm around Nick breaking his stare, "Maybe with your help we can get old Moon Moon here to loosen up," the two laughing at the wolf's growl at the comment.

Judy could feel Nick's eyes on her as they made their way down her back to her tail. She could always tell when he was looking at her, must have been some left over part of their savage ancestry. Oh how it sent thrills that tingled down her spine to in between her legs, it felt so good to enjoy a feeling she had suppressed for so long. She could feel the desire that he had for her, the want and need in his stare gave her a small moral boost for the lunch that awaited her.

* * *

Sorry for the large gap between chapters been busy with life.

Complaining about updates seems to motivate my editor.

 **~Edited by Carna~**


	11. CH 9 - 1 Lunch With Dad

Jack resigned himself to his fate, another boring lunch with dad, He could see it now. ' _Dads just going to ask me and NJ some half assed question then shower Her royal highness with praise then argue with mom till we head back to Nick's. I could be learning useful skills right now.'_ Jack sat down opposite his dad digging his phone out to look at Muzzlebook.

"So has everyone decided on what they want?" Judy asked without sitting down.

A chorus of yes came back.

"Good text me your orders and I'll go get them, give you kits some time with your father." Judy said giving a quick kiss between the ears to each of her children before walking off.

The awkward silence left behind was broken by Jacob.

"So learnt any new tricks at parkour Jack?" Out of all of Jack pass times this was the only one Jacob could bring himself to talk about.

Jacob knew about the pool hall hustling, the poker play and slight of hand skills that his son had picked up from the fox. He wasn't blind to what his kits did he just knew Judy would always side with Nick when it came to anything. Sometimes Jacob had wondered if they were the married couple, and he was just a third wheel.

Jack tried to hide his eye roll, not taking his eyes off his phone "last training I was able to pull off a triple backflip. I'm the only one in class that can, so that's another reason why I'm awesome." Jack letting a little smugness come into his tone at the end.

"Wow a triple backflip, that got to be some kind of record?"

"No, the world record holder for most backflips in one jump is Ziyi Zhang a Himalayan rabbit from China. he was able to pull of 7 backflips took him 3 attempts on live tv to do it. nearly broke his neck on the second try." Jack deadpanned still looking at his phone.

"Well, either way it's still impressive and you will have to show me some time." Jacob said trying keeping his cheery demeanor knowing that things were not going well. "Been up to anything else recently?"

"Besides moving to the advanced pool classes at aunty Viv's, not really." Jack shrugged.

"Any secret Girlfriends I should know about?" Jacob tried jokingly.

"If I told you then they wouldn't be a secret, would they dad?" Jack quipped with a Nick like smile.

"He has a crush on this tomboy arctic fox at school." Nicholas tormented dodging a punch from Jack making Fru laugh.

"Shut it nerd!" Jack growled throwing another punch that missed.

"Jack stop trying to hit your brother." Jacob could not stop the anger leaching into his voice from finding out his son had a crush on a fox of all things. "Isn't there a nice rabbit or hear that you like in school?"

"No and I don't have a crush on her dad, we just hang out a lot." Jack grumbled glaring at Nicholas for telling dad about Sky.

"Well that's fine then, but you should be careful who you make friends with tho Jack the wrong friend can send you down a bad path. Next thing you know your selling drug to your classmates and your mom is arresting you in front of your school."

"Yes dad, I know that, that's like the millionth time you've told me that." replied Jack this time not hiding his eye roll Jacob narrowed his eyes at his son holding his gaze for a while before turning to Fru.

"So Fru how is ballet?" Jacob did not need to fake the cheeriness in his voice, he loved going to Fru's bailey performances.

"I quite ballet weeks ago, I've been going to Football (Soccer) and because of bailey I have good control of the ball and the coach has put me as the attacking midfielder, I still need to get better at the game but I'm having so much fun with my new friends." Fru beamed bouncing in her seat from excitement.

"I thought you loved ballet?" Jacob pouted.

"I did daddy, but I wanted to try something new and some of the girls there were mean." Fru put her paw on her father's arm trying to comfort him.

"But you looked so cute in the tutu, and you were so good at it" taking Frus paw in his, "you sure you don't want to give it another try?"

"No, I'm happy at Football. If you want I can always put on your own ballet show." Fru's cheerfulness was back.

"But…"

"Dad just let it go, you know she never really liked going." Nicholas cut in.

"Well if it's what my little girl wants, then that's what she will have." Jacob sighed giving Fru a hug, Nicholas and Jack both rolled their eyes and went back to their phones.

Judy was walking back to Hungry Bucks to pick up the boy's orders, Fru and her both wanted a nice salad instead of fast food. Judy would have used a trick of Nick's by buying a horse sized salad to share, but since this was a small food court they did not sell in that size. Judy walked up to the pickup counter and asked the miniature pony behind it if order 319 was ready?

"Here you go, have a lovely day Miss." Chirped the pony.

"Doubt it. It's the first lunch with the ex-husband and it looks like getting a tooth pulled may be more fun." Judy chuckled taking her food and heading back to the table. Going around a large rabbit family Judy spotted her destination, Fru and Jacob talking and having fun while Nick and Jack had their phones in their paws.

 _He is doing it again. why is it that everytime I leave him alone with them he practically ignores the boys… tho they don't make it easy to communicate when they're on their phones all the time._

Judy walked over holding back the urge to slam the trays on the table, it's never good to waste food growing up with over 300 siblings teachers you that. Clearing her throat got no reaction from her sons like normal. Fru on the other hand could barely stop herself, looking up at Judy.

"Thanks mom." She beamed up at Judy before filling her mouth with salad.

"Yeah thanks mom." Nicholas added before starting on his burger, Jack was already two bites into his meal.

"Thanks honey." Jacob tried to flirt old habits die hard, the look on Judy's face told him he needed to shut his mouth.

Jacob's flirting used to bring joy to Judy but now it was poison to her good mood. She stuffed her mouth full of salad and began chewing, Judy's mind started to wonder back to the first time she had meet Jacob.

* * *

Judy sat in the back of the limo with her parents and 47 of her close relatives with another limo following with 50 more. They were heading to The Zootopian Lagomorphs Societies yearly award ceremony, Judy was being awarded Bunny of the Year for her work on the Night Howler case last year and her record number of closed cases since then. But that was not the only reason just over 100 of her closest relatives had come to Zootopia. Bonnie was also receiving a award Matriarch of the year, Nick nominated her after his first trip to the Hopps family farm. Seeing Bonnie looking after so many little bunnies and still able to keep order was amazing but the fact she knew each kits likes and dislikes showed that she still made time for her 286 kits still living at home. Not only that she was the head of a household with over 500 members.

Bonnie was excited to be in the big city with a small part of her family, getting to see how one of her more ambitious daughters lived was eye opening. The two does had a just finished a long argument about her apartment buildings state as well as its size, location and her neighbours. Bonnie had offered to help Judy find and afford a bigger place, but her daughter had insisted that it fit her needs and she didn't want to put unneeded strain of the family.

"It's a shame Nick couldn't come, had a great time with him and Finnick the other night." Stu said around Bonnie "that Finnick Sure can put them away."

"Dad please tell me you didn't challenge him to a game of drink?!" Judy wined.

"Oh lord no, Nick warned me before hand. But some loud mouth mousse though he would be a lightweight and bet him $100."

"Ok I get the picture." Judy interrupted making her father chuckle. "I've seen him play drink with an elephant and that went everywhere." Judy gave a shudder at the memory of that night.

"Well it's still a shame Nick couldn't make it." Bonnie said she had taken a shining to the Fox that had made her little Bun-Bun so happy. "But I'm sure he's working hard."

"Mom he's on a surveillance with Delgato, it's going to be coffee, donuts and bad jokes all night." Judy was sure Nick pulled that prank on the chief so he didn't have to come. "I'm kind of gland I'm not there to be honest with you, I would rather a nice night with my family over 8 hours of bad jokes."

* * *

"What do you call a cold dog a sitting on a bunny?" Delgato deadpanned as he took a sip of his coffee.

"What?" Answered Nick hoping the heat on his face and ears was from the coffee.

"A Chili dog on a bun." Delgado watched for sign of reaction from Nick. He knew that Nick was a hard nut to crack but he had gotten him with a few good ones, once or twice. There was no movement beside the sip of his coffee, but his ears did seemed to be pinker than usual and he did have that thousand mile stare he gets whenever someone starts talking about Judy.

"Where do sheep go on vacation?" Nick just keeped his eyes on the medical center they were sent to watch, the ZPD suspected to be a front for a mammal trafficking ring.

"Where?"

"The baaaahamas."

The two officers took another sip of their coffees to try and hide their smiles.

* * *

"Oh we're here!" Bonnie couldn't hide her excitement bouncing in her seat, she felt 30 again as she looked up at the meadowlands community center.

The community center was an old colonial rabbit Warren just off the boundary of the meadowlands and city center. The weatherboard colonial mansion front backing into a mountain sized hill covered in skylights. back at the birth of Zootopia a warren like the hoppes would of been considered small and that is including the ones they had lost. The colonial mansion once belonged to The O'hare family, they owned all the meadowlands generations before Zootopia had been the newest city on the map. The house once held more than 3000 rabbits, meaning nearly every rabbit families in Zootopia can find a family link to the O'hares. So it was fairly easy to do the renovations to get it to code, when it was donated to the city Council to be used as the local community center for the meadowlands district and the tunnel network underground was perfect for an off site archive for both the O'hare family business and city Council. Making it the number one location for historical research on Zootopia.

Like all community centers in Zootopia, the meadowlands center was able to handle mammals of all sizes. Bonnie walked up the front steps with Judy on one arm and Stu on the other. She looked up at the open doors of the mansion, they were big enough to let an elephant through and they towered over them. Bonnie looked around the entrance hall full of lagomorphs as they walked in she could see the hallways leading off to the archives and offices. At the far end of the hall was the doors to the main space were wide open giving them a view of the domed roof with views of the city outside this used to be the main sitting room for the O'hare family and it still had the 37 diamond chandeliers covering the ceiling. They joined the end of the line that was steadily flowing into the hall, waiters wandered around with trays of champagne and entrees for the guests as they waited.

The Hopps talked amongst themselves or the other guests in-line as they slowly made their way to the main doors. As they reached the door to the hall Bonnie, Stu and Judy were greeted by the head of the ZLS Peter O'Hare, the Pygmy rabbit stood a foot and a half tall ears included. His sandy gray fur was trimmed, he stood proudly in his pastel blue suit with gold trim, he may have been married into the family but he still had a name to uphold so Peter always made sure he looked his best.

"Matriarch Bonnie Hopps," Peter cheerfully greeted stepping forward and in bracing Bonnie in a friendly hug "Welcome to The O'hare historic community center. I'm so glad you and your family could make it, well some of them." He got a laugh from some of the Hopps so he took that as a win. "This must be your husband Stuart Hopps" once again giving a friendly hug. "And who can forget Zootopia's hero Officer Judy Hopps." Giving another hug. "Do you mind if I get a selfie with you all?"

"Not at all Mr. O'hare and call me Bonnie please." Bonnie replied before she pulled Stu and Judy close to O'hare as he pulled out a selfie stick and attached his phone.

As Peter looked up at the screen he could see more of the Hopps family trying to get in the photo. Peter was not one to pass up an opportunity to add to the centers photo hall. Extending it out further and lifting his phone higher to get more of the Hopps in.

"Ok ears down everyone" the collective snap of ears falling could be heard around the hall, "say cheese!" the camera clicked and everyone went back to their conversations. "This is going to look grate on the wall, tho I think I'm going to have to get it blown up so you can see everyone." Peter said as he put the selfie stick back into his pocket.

"Do you mind sending me a copy was well Mr. O'hare?" Bonnie asked

"Not at all." tapping away at his phone a ding could be heard form Bonnies purse. "Now Bonnie. Yourself, Stu and Judy will be sitting with me up at the head table." Peter directed their attention to the main stage that had a long table setup with a podium in the middle. "and if the rest of your family would follow the waiters they will lead them to their seats." indicating to ten waiters just off to the side.

"Thank you Mr. O'hare." Bonnie thanked the small rabbit before heading off to her seat with her family in tow.

Bonnie, Stu and Judy where lead up to the main table by a Black tailed jackrabbit as the rest of the family were lead off to different tables. The table on the main stage could easily seat 30 rabbits, 15 on each side of the podium with large screens above the seat on each side currently displaying the ZLS logo. the jackrabbit lead them right up to the podium and indicated to two seats on the right hand side one with Bonnie's name and one with Stu's. Judy looked to either side of her parents seat and could not see her name turning to the jackrabbit.

"Where is my seat um.." looking for a name tag "Jack?"

"Just over here officer Hopps," Jack walked to the other side of the podium and indicated to the second seat on the left with a name card with her name on it.

"Thank you Jack, is it ok if i sit with my parents until we begin?" Judy question hoping her nerves were not showing through, if he did see them he didn't point it out.

"Of course not feel free to walk around the hall if you want. We still have a lot of guest to seat so you have about 15/20 minutes till we begin."Jack gave a small bow before heading off to seat more guest.

Judy looked at who was sitting next to her, to her left she had Dr. Jennifer Borrows who's work on the Myxomatosis disease has decreased the mortality rate by half and if caught early enough can be cured. And to her right was Jacob Cottontail the name sounded familiar but could not think of where she had heard it before. Shaking her head from the thoughts she walked back over to her parents, Bonnie being able to read her like she could read her mind could tell she was nervous about being in the spotlight again but still asked.

"Honey bun what's wrong?" Bonnie asked as she took Judy's paws in hers.

"I'm fine mom." Judy tried to brush off her mother's concern.

"Judy your ears are vibrating and your nose won't stop twitching, so spill." Bonnie didn't hide the worry in her voice knowing it would help get the information out of her daughter.

"I just don't want a repeat of the night howler press conference." Judy hissed as she lent closer to her mother.

"oh don't worry about that, your not talking to a pack of predators like last time." Bonnie patted Judy's shoulder.

"MOM! I thought we talked about this, besides there where more prey mammals there any way." Judy gasped as she stood up straight.

"wow you are really nervous. I was trying to make a joke honey, the way those press mammals have been treating you and Nick lately there is just no other word for it. Their like an ancient wolf on a fresh blood trail, they just won't stop till they get their story." Bonnie said with sympathy in her voice.

Judy had to agree with her mother ever since the news came out that she had won this award they have hounded her relentlessly outside of work hours, and every time the police talked to the press her name had come up even if she had nothing to do with the case.

"Another reason you should find a new place in a safe neighborhood dear." Bonnie hopping getting Judy a little fired up would help her forget her nerves.

"Your mother's right Jude, and if you don't want our help why don't you get a roomie? you keep going on about how bad Nick's place is I'm sure he would love the chance to move out." Stu added trying to help his wife convince Judy to move out, his brother Frank would probably condemned the place if he was sent to inspect it.

"That's not a bad idea dad." Judy said with hope in her voice.

"'am known to have them from time to time." Stu chuckled as he took a sip of his drink.

"Well whatever it takes to get you to move out of that hole in the wall Bun-Bun." Bonnie giggled at the dreamy look in Judy's eyes.

Judy just nodded and mumbled a okay before walking back to her seat, ignoring her mother's attempt to continue the conversation. Judy's mind was filled of ideas of living with Nick, getting up and exercising, going to work and coming home together. This might be the biggest step in their friendship but she was excited and was already making plans to have a list of possible apartments ready for show Nick on Monday. It wasn't till she was taped on the shoulder that she realized that a multi colored doe with round glasses was sitting to her left.

"Are you really Judy Hopps?" asked the doe.

"Yes, and you must be Dr. Burrows." Judy answered slowly trying to bring her mind back to the present.

"Please call me Jen, you are all my kit's talk about, they all want to be police offices. well except Pall, he still wants to be a race car driver." Jen giggled along with Judy.

"Thats cute, are they here tonight? I would love to meet them." Judy asked as she looked out into the crowd seated right in front was a table with 5 adults and 20 kits of varying ages.

"Yep, and they got primo seats as well, Hi baby's!" Jen waved at her kid's the young ones waving back and the teenagers were doing what teenagers do. "Look who it is," pointing to Judy there was silence as the kit's process what they were seeing, they were told Judy would be here they just didn't believe they would be able to meet her or be practically seated with her.

Judy waved to them "Hi I'm Officer Judy Hopps of the ZPD…" as if breaking a spell a wall of question flooded her way as the kit's got out of their seats to rush up to the stage, she only court maybe half of the questions as they all talked over each other.

"Can I get a selfie?"

"What's it like to work at the ZPD?"

"Did you really take out a rhino?"

"What's your favorite colour?"

"Don't you get scared?"

There was a sharp whistle and all the kit's sat down without saying a word.

"Nice my mother would be impressed."Judy indicated down to her mother who raised a glass to Jen before going back to her conversation with the doe next to her. "Now, Yes you can have a selfie, It's great working at the ZPD, Yes I did punch out a rhino I did it in training at police academy, My favorite color is green and no I don't get scared because I have the best partner in the world and I know I can always rely on him to have my back."

"Even if he's a fox?" came a question from one of the younger kit's.

"Expectantly because he's a fox, you won't find a more loyal friend in the world." Judy then spent the next couple of minutes getting selfies with all the kit's.

"oh man Danny is not going to believe this." one of Jen's oldest said as he walked away.

"Thank you for that, you've made their day." Jen said giving Judy a hug.

"Anything to make the world a better place." Judy said with a smile on her face.

"Judy!" Peter interrupted "I'd like to introduce you to last years winner of Bunny of the Year Jacob Cottontail." Peter indicated to a tall gray haired hare, he had black stripes on his cheeks and ears and sky blue eyes. He was in a light forest green suit with a sky blue under shirt without tie. As Judy looked in to his smug face that reminded her so much of Nick's that she could have sworn she had seen him before.

"We have meet before." Jacob said as he extended his paw.

"That's right you would have meet during the Night howler case, terrible stuff that." Peter muttered.

Judy could not help the shocked look as she pieced it together. "You were on Bellwethers deference team." Judy could hear the untruest in her own voice.

"Yes I was and I think it's the only case that I was happy to lose. But she was a client of the legal firm I was partnered with so I had to do my job, I got paid either way and after reading the case she had no chance, you and Mr. Wilde had caught her with her hoof in the cookie jar. Besides after it all came out it made me look at myself and I saw some parts of my life I still need to work on so thank you." Jacob still had his paw out, Judy had been frozen still processing what Jacob had just said, she wanted to hate him but now she was hating herself for jumping to conclusions about him like that. Releasing that Jacob had had his paw out this hole time quickly took it feeling the heat flow up her ears from embarrassment.

"Well I won't hold it against you Mr. Cottontail." Judy tried to hide the embarrassment in her voice and hoped the smile on her face wasn't that awkward as she took his paw and shook it with a firm grip without realizing it.

"Jacob please, never liked being called Cottontail gives the wrong idea to some mammals." Jacob chuckled Judy join in.

"yeah I can't see that helping you in the courtroom." Judy joked.

"I make it work, I do love the look on mammals faces when they realize they have been beat by a cute bunny." Jacob put on that sly grin that reminded her of Nick.

"I know that feeling, you would think criminals would learn but they still think they can out run me." Judy chucked trying to ignore the wired mix of emotions she was feeling at the moment.

The curtains behind the podium parted and a black rabbit with a headset poked his head out.

"We are ready to go Peter." said the rabbit.

"Excellent Alex" turning back to Judy and Jacob, "well let's get this show on the road." Peter dusted his paws.

Judy and Jacob took their seat's as Peter took the podium. The lights in the hall dimmed slightly as a spot light drew everyone's attention to the podium on the stage, the chattering in the hall died as all eyes were on the small bunny on stage.

"Ladies, gentlemen and all those in between I would like to welcome you to the 112th Zootopia Lagomorph Societies annual Bunny awards. Now before we start on the first course I would like to thank all those that helped bring this night together. From those working behind the scenes to the generous donations that we have received from our sponsors like Buy n Large and Baby Bunny Inc. So from me and the rest of the ZLS thank you and we hope you'll be back next year. Now I'll get off my publicity box and hand you over to our host for the night. Last years winner of bunny of the year award Jacob Cottentale." Peter hopped off the box behind the podium on to his seat clapping with the rest of the hall as Jacob took the spot light.

"thank you, thank you, now I'm sure you're all hungry so I'll keep this intro to the night as short as possible. I'd like to thank Peter O'hare and the ZLS for inviting me back to host this year's event and congratulate this year's winners. Now the ZLS Bunny awards has a long and rich history but after reading some of the old journals of the O'hare family down in the archives I found out that the tradition of Bunny of the year awards goes back further than the ZLS 112th history. It was started by Lady Sansa O'Hare back in 1803 as an award for the bunny that picked the most carrots at harvest time, but while it's history is back on the farm as I look at this year's winners we have doctors, police officers, engineers and of course farmers all showing the world that bunnies and lagomorphs can be more than just cute carrots farmers, that we can hold our own and contribute to the community to make the world a better place, And with role models like these I know there is a bright future ahead of us. Now I think I heard a stomach growl out there so lets start on the first course before some of you go savage." As the hall filled with laughter waiters streamed out of the kitchen pushing trolleys ladened with plates, soon the hall was filled with the sound of eating and the merriment. As Jacob took his seat he looked to his right to see Judy smirking at him.'

"What?" Jacob shrugged.

"You stole my line." Judy sassed as she turned to her meal.

"It's a good line, I stole it from the police graduation speech you made at officer Wilde's graduation, that reminds me is he here tonight?." Jacob said as he scanned the hall looking for a red fox in the sea of bunny ears.

"No Nick had to work tonight, tho I'm pretty sure he made sure he was working tonight so he didn't have to come." Judy said taking a bite of her grilled eggplant.

"Don't tell me the big bad fox is scared of some bunnies?" Jacob chuckled.

"well when your out numbered 1000 to 1 can you blame him?" Judy had a smile on her face.

"Ha yeah you got a point there." Jacob conceded as he started on his food.

"He can handle visits to my family farm no problem the kit's love him, but the biggest thing he had against coming was just the event itself, he hates these 'stuffy shows of riches and overindulgence' as he would call them."

"Well being forced to the bottom of society through no fault of your own would colour the upper class in a bad light." Jacob picked up his glass. "But thanks to you he is showing the world that foxes can be anything. To being the change that makes the world a better place." Jack toasted with Judy happy to joining in.

"So are you still a defense lawyer?" Judy asked.

"I'll always be ready to defend those that are wrongly accused or those wronged by companies but more and more of my cases seem to have a similar thread connecting them."

"oh and what would that be?" Judy asked skeptically.

"loopholes! most of my clients have been a victim of loopholes in the system both within the company, purposely made to give upper management a way to do what they want disregarding the law or loopholes in government put in by companies by paying off senators." Jacob sighed.

"What? that can't be true." Judy was shocked at this info.

"It is, if you take the time to sit down and read the law there are loopholes everywhere, your partner Nick was only taking advantage of the little ones. The ones the larger companies use allow them to pay Ƶ0 in tax, dump waste, fire mammals for no reasons and steal resources like water and ores without paying the proper dues to the mammals of the state." Jacob continued eating to let Judy think over what he just said.

Judy knew there were loopholes in the system Nick made it abundantly clear of that with his pawpsicle hustle, but she always thought they were accidents with the jumble of old laws with the addition of new ones there would always be gaps. But to be told that somewhere purposely put in so they could be abused just raked her the wrong way and put doubt in the system she had swore to uphold.

"That's just wrong that companies are able to get away with this." Judy growled as she clenched her fist around her cutlery.

"I agree that's why I've been thinking about running for city council or state senator just need to find out which one I'm more likely to get a seat in, with the biased going to more larger mammals it's going to be an uphill battle either way." Jacob watched Judy out of the corner of his eye reading her like a book as he finished his meal.

"Well you have my vote when you run, I think you could definitely make the world a better place." Judy said sincerely.

"Thank you Judy, but if you will excuse me I better get on with this 'stuffy show of riches and overindulgence'." Jacob walked back to the podium for the first award leaving Judy giggling in her seat.

The Night progressed at a steady pace, an award then another course of food with some entertainment provided by a band in the center of the hall rinse and repeat and soon enough they were down to the two big awards of the night Mother of the year and Bunny of the year. And since the winners of this award were mother and daughter the award organizers thought it would be nice to give them the award together at the end of the night. So Judy had plenty of time to talk with Dr. Burrows and Jacob, the striped hare had made quite the impression on Judy and she found herself liking him more and more as the night went on. Finishing the last course a beautiful Carrot souffle with sliced caramelized sweet potato, Judy had never had a desert this good and could hear her mother trying to get the recipe from Ms. O'hare. Jacob once again took to the podium for the final awards.

"I hope you all enjoyed that dessert as much as I did," there was murmuring of agreement throughout the hall, "Well here we are the final awards for the night Mother of the year and Bunny of the year, this is the first time in history of the awards that that it has gone to a mother and daughter in the same year. So the societies thought it would be nice to award them at the same time, the winner for the bunny of the year award needs no introduction as every mammal in Zootopia has been following her story since she stepped foot in Zootopia a little over 12 months ago. Now on the other paw this years winner of Mother on the year does need a introduction as this doe and her husband live out in Bunnyburrow on their farm and producing a whopping 40% off the produce that comes out of the region, the fruits and vegetables for tonight's dinner were all sourced from their farm and I have got to say I don't think I have had a fresher meal. She did not win this award for her work on the farm, tho I would not be surprised if they win that award next year, but the work she does at home raising their 312 kits, I can only imagine what mornings are like in the Hopps household. But she obviously does a good job seeing as one of her kit's from her early litters became the first bunny on ZPD. So I would like to invite to the podium this years winner of Mother of the year Bonnie Hopps and Bunny of the year Judy Hopps." Jacob stepped back clapping so that Judy and Bonnie could shear the mic.

"Thank you Jacob and to answer your question mornings at the Hopps homestead is organized chaos," the hall was filled with laughter "I'm honored to receive this award but can't take all the credit, with 312 even I need some help. luckily I have a loving husband and my eldest are always willing to lend a paw." Bonnie put her paw on Judy shoulder giving it a light squeeze

"Well I don't know about willing mom especially when it comes to changing diapers." Judy interrupted the hall filled with laughter again.

"I would also like to thank Nick Wilde who was the one who nominated me for this award, we don't have anything like this back in Bunnyburrow so without him I would not be here tonight." Bonnie finished her little speech but stayed at the podium with her daughter to give her support.

"Growing up in a household of over 300 wasn't the easiest, the lines for the bathroom was always trying in the mornings. But it did give my plenty opportunities to practice being a police officer, I would walk around the burrow in a police hat and ZPD badge on my shirt that I made myself making sure my siblings followed the rules which of course didn't make me the most popular bunny. But I always had my loving parents to confide in if i was feeling down even if they were not 100% onboard with my dream of becoming a cop. Without their love and support I wouldn't be the bunny I was today and I hope that I can show the bunnies of the world that if you work hard and never give up you can reach your dreams and show you should never judge a book by its cover, because in Zootopia anyone can be anything." Judy finished her speech and turned to embrace her mother. There were flashes from cameras and Judy had trouble hearing her mother over the applause.

"See that wasn't so bad honey." Bonnie whispered in her ear.

"Thanks mom." Judy whispered back before taking her seat again as Jacob took the podium.

"Well with the last two awards done that brings us to the end of the night, now I would like to again congratulate all our winners this evening and thank the ZLS and our sponsors for putting on such an amazing evening. Now with the stuffy awards done for we can get to the real fun." On those words the hall was flooded with servers that started to disassemble the tables and chairs to be take to storage. "If you have small kits that are up past their bedtime thank you for coming and have a safe trip home but for the rest of us, maestro if you please get this party started." as Jacob finished the band started to play as a dance floor was cleared around them, while some left to go home for various reasons work, kits, or just tired a large percentage stayed to dance the night away.

Judy was talking to Jan getting her contact info as she had to get her youngest home to bed but wanted to meet Judy for coffee as soon they got the chance, when Jacob walked up to them.

"I hope I'm not interrupting?" Jacob asked looking between the does.

"Oh no not at all Jacob, I was just heading home anyway. See you later Judy and don't do anything I wouldn't do." giving Judy a wink as she walked off to collect her kits, leaving Judy flustered remembering how Jen had hinted at what she would do to Jacob if she wasn't happy mated.

"What was that about?" Jacob asked confused at Judy reaction.

"oh nothing," Judy hide her ears just in case they were turning red. "What can I do for you Jacob?"

"I was hoping I could get a dance? If your not to busy saving Zootopia again?" Jacob held out his paw with a smug look on his face this time Nick's face didn't come to mind for Judy.

"Sure why not." Judy took his paw and was lead out onto the dance floor were they danced till their feet were sore only taking brakes to get refiles on their champagne, the next morning Judy had awoken in Jacob's bed.

* * *

Judy was startled from her memories by Nicholas poking her arm.

"You ok mom?" Nicholas asked with concern in his voice.

"what? oh yes sweetie I'm fine… where is your sister and brother?" Judy started to look for her other kits that were missing from the table along with Jacob starting to feel worry.

"Dad took them to the arcade don't you remember dad asking if it was ok?" Nick Jr. wondered if he should call Nick for help.

"Oh, yeah yeah." Judy truly could not remember that she must of been really out of it but if Nick Jr. said he did it must of happened. "Why didn't you go with them?"

"Well I was hoping you could take me to the hobby shop I want to get some of the new Magic booster packs." Nick Jr. asked with big pleading eyes.

"sigh* yeah honey we can do that." they left the table and started to head to the hobby shop Judy thinking, _I'm going to have to get Nick back for getting him into this game._


	12. CH 9 - 2 A Fox's Tail

Nick and Shaun exited the service elevator to an open office. As Shaun lead Nick down the walkway to his private office he introduced Nick to some of the mammals that were working as they walked by. Nick noticed out of the corner of his eye a young red vixen checking him out, Nick always loved an ego boost. The fact that he was now over 40 and still getting checked out by hot vixens half his age amazed him. But this time nothing, there was no satisfaction from being desired and no ego boost from the look of want in her eyes. Nick watched out of the corner of his eye as the vixen started to walk over not really paying attention to the conversation he was apart of. It was strange getting his ego stroked was his third favorite thing, the first being carrots and the second being rustling mammals jimmies.

"Ah Veronica this is Nick Wilde an old friend, Nick this is Veronica Foxingtin she's from accounting" Shaun introduced the two Foxes.

"Nice to meet you, Nick." Veronica extended her paw to Nick,

"It's a pleasure to meet you to Veronica" Nick replied taking her paw to shake but as soon as she had a hold of him she pulled him forward to whisper in his ear.

"You should come to visit me in my office down the hall once you're finished your business with Mr. Goldenfleece." Veronica breathed into his ear, giving him a small lick on the cheek and filling her nose with Nick's sent. Veronica gave Nick a sultry look that told him exactly what she wanted, before walking off with her tail held up and slowly swings it side to side.

"Man I wish I could still pull girls like that," Shaun said as he watched the red vixen walk off.

"You can have her if you want, I've already got my special someone." Nick chuckled as they watched Veronica walking off to her office.

"Ditto," Shaun remarked as he showed off the matting band on his hoof.

'I need to get Judy to mark me when we get home so that doesn't happen again. Probably shouldn't tell Judy about what just happened though, don't want to worry her for no reason. Though if she starts asking questions I won't be able to lie to her.' Nick thought.

"Come on, my offices is just past these doors. I can hear my scotch calling to me." Shaun opened the door to a small office with a dirt-red furred rabbit doe behind a desk, "Nick this my secretary Donna. Donna, I'm sure you know of Nick Wilde?"

"Nice to meet you, Donna." Nick put out his paw to shake but it was ignored by the rabbit as she ran around her desk to get as close as she could to the fox bouncing on the balls of her feet paws between her breast.

"Of course I know Detective Captain Nick Wilde, an arrest record only rivaled by his partner, has a list of medals as long as me for bravery and service, voted sexiest mammal in Zootopia 4 years in a row and was named most eligible bachelor last year by play bunny. I like to keep a copy of that issue by my bed." the rabbit whispered making the fox turn a deeper shade of red. "I can still remember the night howler incident, I did my last High school history class report on it."

"Just a bit of a fan there aren't you?" Nick teased making the doe giggle and blush.

"Yeah, just a bit," Donna said bashfully.

"Well if you want me to sign anything I would be more than happy to, even that play bunny issue." Nick could not help the smirk on his face at Donna's reaction.

Donna scampered back around her desk and dug through one of her draws, "ah" coming back around the desk at full pelt holding a copy of the playbunny in her paws, "I keep a copy at work just in case."

"In case I just so happen to walk through the door?" Nick chuckled taking the magazine and open it to his centerfold.

"Well no, but it's still lucky I did have it here," Donna replied going very red.

Nick paused thinking about that for a second before shaking his head trying to dispel his grin failing miserably, signing his name and leaving a special message for the doe on his centerfold before folding it back up and handing her the magazine.

"Well nice meeting you Donna but I and this sheep have a lot of catching up to do." Nick nodded to Shaun.

Donna took the magazine before embracing Nick in a hug, "Thank you, Detective Wilde, you've made my day." Giving his chest a small nuzzle before hopping back to her desk to see what he wrote.

As Nick closed the door to Shaun's office he heard a gasp before the opening and slamming of the outer door and the doe ran off to the washroom. Nick smiled to himself as he looked around the office, it had all the standard furnishings of a manager's office; desk, chair, computer, shelves full of folders each filled with reports, where it differed was the shag carpeting, velvet lounge chairs, mini-bar and wall size bay window overlooking the open space of the mall from above the top floor all with oak finishing.

"Great now my front office is going to stink of horny bunny thanks, Nick," Shaun grumbled as he got out his scotch and two glasses. "How am I going to explain that to Scarlet hu?" Shaun grumbled as he sat on one of the couches to pour the drinks.

"Oh I'm sure you'll figure something out, you were always good at talking yourself out of situations." Nick sassed as he took his glass of scotch and sitting on the couch opposite. "So how did you talk your way into this job?"

"Funny enough Moon Moon got it for me." Shaun chuckled as he swirled his scotch.

"What? No way!" Nick laugh almost choking on his drink.

"Yeah, I started out in security and worked my way up, Moony got me the job after I got Scarlet pregnant."

"Nice move Lucky, but for real congratulations. You have a photo?" Nick asked as his ears perked up in excitement.

"Yeah just on my desk." Shaun got up to retrieve the photo, handing it to Nick as he sat back down. "From left to right you got Wendolene, Gromit, Victor, and Piella. Scarlet and I have been talking about having another litter now they more or less take care of themselves."

"I always said you would make a terrible parent, I'm glad you proved me wrong." Nick joked as he looked at the photo, for the most part, they looked like wolves just with woolish fur instead of normal fur but as Nick took in the details of the photo he could see sheep features mixed in as well, smaller rounded ears on one, a sheep elongated irises on another and flat teeth mixed in with sharp canines.

"Well I had to, once Scarlet's father found out she was pregnant he literally hunted me down and dragged me in front of the pack elders so I could take the initiation rights to become one of the pack. They took me out to the forest so I could hunt down a turkey and eat its heart raw in front of all of them, I nearly puked." Shaun joined in with Nicks laughter, "But I wouldn't change a thing, those pups are my life. Suffice to say I completed all their tests and now I'm actually part of the leadership of the pack, funny world we live in."

"Yeah, well again congrats on making the cutest sholf's or is it weep's I've ever seen." Nick praised as he put the photo on the table between them.

"Thanks, you got some cute Funny's yourself, never pegged you to settle down." Shaun chuckled as he sipped his drink.

"Thanks, but their not mine. They're the kids of my police partner and her ex, though I have been there for them their whole lives and I love them as if they were my own but sadly no, me and their mother only just started dating." Nick finished off his glass and went to refill it.

"I'll take it the bunny in the suit with the stripes was the father then." Shaun watched his old friend see the changes in him. Not just the gray fur here and there but the small things like how the emotions on his face were real and not just a mask.

"Yep cheating asshole that one, but now Judy and I are happily living together with the kits so I can't really complain, I mean as I said I've watched them grow up from birth and I was the one that actually delivered them, now that was a stressful day." Nick shivered at the memory that should have been happy.

"Now this I gotta hear of, 'Nick the wet nurse'." Shaun laughed.

"Ok but you better get another bottle cose this will be a long story." Nick got comfortable as Shaun got another bottle from the mini-bar. "At the time I was still working as a beat cop and I was partnered with Wolford, Judy had been promoted to detective a couple of months before she found out she was pregnant. She had been working on a mammal trafficking case before she was sent on maternity leave but you can't stop that bunny no matter how hard you try."

* * *

Nick and Wolford sat in their cruiser with the AC blasting as they were assigned to Sahara Square that day, they had parked at Jasmine park to have their lunch so they could keep an eye out for any crimes. Nick sipped his ice coffee as he spied a pair of desert does out for a jog, Nick could not help his eyes falling to their fluffy tails as they jogged by.

"We're supposed to be looking for criminals Nick. Not juicy bunny booty." Wolford huffed.

"You're just pissed it's too hot for any tigers to be running about." Nick laughed.

Wolford just snorted before taking a sip from his slurpy ignoring Nicks jab.

"So how is your relationship with Fangmeyer going?" Nick asked casually.

"As well as you can expect in a secret relationship. I mean you saw what happened last time we were all at Viv's, that tiger came up and just propositioned her right at the bar and I could do nothing." Wolford sighed.

"Not like you would have had the chance to do anything anyway, as soon as he touched her ass he sealed his fate." They both chuckled at the memory of Fangmeyer putting the tiger in an arm lock before throwing him out of the bar. "So do you think you'll ever come out?"

"Well Jen had to tell her parents the other day so they would stop setting her up on dates but there were just happy she found someone. Their planning a flight over next month, they say it's because they haven't visited in months but Jen knows it's to stick their noses in her life again. I'm excited to meet them really, with everything that's she's told me about them I think we'll get along great. I just wish my parents would be as cool with it." Wolford had his ears down as a small whine came out.

"How is your brother doing by the way?" Nick asked worried about Trent. He had met the wolf and his elk boyfriend a couple of times and they had become fast friends.

"Good, had coffee with him and Ralph the other day at their apartment out in the Greenwood district. They're going great and their loving life now that they're out, even if mom disowned him. I talked to them about bringing Jen and her family over to visit while they're here, they couldn't wait to meet them either so it looks like the only one unhappy with Jens parents visiting is Jen." Wolford shrugged.

"I'm sure she'll love it once they get here, she's just a very independent woman. Trust me I would know." Nick chuckled.

"How is Judy anyway? Haven't seen her since she was put on leave." Wolford looked questioningly at Nick.

"Very pregnant, though you wouldn't know it from the way she runs around. I wouldn't be surprised if she's still working on the case even if it's just going through paperwork. Jacobs has been taking time off work to look after her, so of course, she's pissed off at being babysat. Apparently Bonnie continued working on the farm right up till she gave birth, I've been told she's even given birth in the fields once or twice having not made it back to the house in time." Nick chuckled.

"Wow, she is one tough bunny." Wolford was stunned at the story.

"Yeah, I can't imagine what giving birth over 300 times feels like." Nick give a shiver at the thought.

The two sat in silence lost in their own thoughts just watching the foot traffic. The silence was broken by Nicks phone.

"SHAKE! THAT! ASS! FOR ME! Shake that ass for me."

"Her ears must have been burning." Quipped Nick as he took out his phone. "Hay Carrots, what can this old fox do for you this fine day." Nick put on an over the top voice.

"I found them." Judy's voice whispered.

"Found who?" Nick asked confused and finishing his iced coffee with a loud slurp.

"The mammal traffickers Slick, I figured out the connection, all the missing mammals had visited 'Outback Island' at least a month before they disappeared so I convinced Jacob to bring me down for some 'fresh air and some quality time with my husband' and I was able to slip away and now, I'm looking right at them. A small pack of dingoes with 7 different species of mammals in cages." Judy whispered excitedly, Nick spat out the drink in his mouth.

"Where are you Judy we're coming now?!" Nick barked into the phone all humor gone from his voice.

"I'm at the 'Outback Island' amusement park outside a small shed under the wharf about-"

"Well looky what we got here Netsy!" Came a deep voice from the phone.

"Looks like rabbit surprise! Look at that belly, she's ready to pop," came a high pitched cackle.

"Wolford Outback Island now! Car Z020 to base! Clawhauser come in!" Nick yelled into the radio keeping half his attention on the phone call as Wolford pulled out into traffic, siren lights on and leaving a smoke cloud behind them. Nick could make out Judy's voice but it sounded like it was far away from the mic.

"On the ground and put your paws on your head, you're under arrest for assault, kidnapping, mammal trafficking and murder. Do you have anything to say for yourself?" Judy's voice stated confidently.

"Well look at this she thinks she has a chance!" laughed one of the voices.

"You forgot consumption of mammal flesh cutesy." The other voice jested.

"Did not know about the cannibalism thanks for that." Judy sassed.

"Glad we could surprise the great detective Hopps. Now hand over the phone and get in the bag, I'm sure you don't want to run with that belly of yours and I sure as hell don't want to chase you. So let's make it easy on everyone tonight, ok?" charmed the deeper voice.

"Oh, you mean this one?" Judy asked in a ditzy voice.

"Yeah. Come on." the voice growled.

"Whoops, *wind* BAMB!"

Nick could not make out much after that but it did not sound good.

"Step on it Wolford our bunny needs us. Clawhauser come in!" Nick yelled into the radio again. "He better not be chatting up one of the perps again," Nick grumbled.

"We're 10 minutes out, you got a location, Nick?" Wolford asked as he took the on-ramp at speed, Nick tapping on his phone to use the Snapchat app to find Judy's phone.

"The south side of the wharf off Wallaby Way… the calls gone silent. FUCK! Clawhauser I swear to Karma if you don't pick up this radio now I'll make sure you get banned from every donut shop in Zootopia!" Nick growled into the radio.

"NO! Please don't Nick, I'm sorry what do you need?" Clawhauser's panicked panting voice came over the radio.

"Every available officer to Cordon off Wallaby Way and boats watching the wharf NOW! Judy found the mammal traffickers and she got herself caught so we need to act fast before they ghost." Nick ordered urgently.

"Got it, Calling all available units! -" the urgency of Clawhauser's voice on the radio told Nick that he could concentrate on what they were going to do when they arrived. Nick set his taser to the medium mammal setting and cheeked the charge full battery 'good' he then checked his revolver hoping it wouldn't come to that but he'll be damned if anything happened to Judy or her kits. Nick checked Snapchat again to see if she'd moved, thanks to this app alone he had tracking info on over half of Zootopia including the majority of its criminals. He was also very popular with his vines as well with over 2 million follows.

The streets went by in a blurry haze as the cruiser sped through the district lights flashing, they made good time thanks to wolfs' skills as a driver. Nick had started to hyperventilate thinking of all the things they could be doing to his Carrots, he could feel himself building to a panic attack but could do nothing to stop it.

"Nick, slow deep breaths buddy, she's going to need your A game," Wolfard reassured. "And stop thinking of all the things that could go wrong and start thinking about what you're going to do to stop them. Trust me we won't let anything happen to our bunny." Wolfard growled out.

Nick followed his advice, he didn't know if it was Wolford's words or the way he said them but he felt himself calm down as Outback Island Amusement Park came in to view. Wolford suddenly slammed on the brakes bringing the cruiser to a stop on the wood at the top of the south steps of the boardwalk frightening several mammals nearby. The two canines jumped from the cruiser guns drawn, drawing more gasps from the crowd enjoying a day at the beach, they did not expect the ZPD to appear on mass 15 minutes later and clear the area. Nick and Wolford were halfway down the Under dock following Judy's sent, there was only one bunny cop and every canine on the force could pick her out of a crowd of 1000. Easily finding the shed Judy was talking about, they went down an alley and found a large puddle dripping from a lid of an industrial-sized bin.

"She's gone into labor," Nick jumped on to the lid to see through the window. "And they've moved the cages. Shit." Nick jumped down looking around for any clues, he hoped that the blood he saw ahead was from the dingoes and not Judy.

"Nick let's move, we don't have time to look for evidence." Wolford barked running out of the alleyway and further down the dock, Nick hot on his tail.

At the end of the dock, they could see a large 90's ferry with dingoes loading large crates into the hold. One of the dingoes notes them running for the boat and pulls out a handgun. Wolford and Nick jumped into cover just as the .9mm rounds started flying overhead.

"We don't have time for this!" Wolford growled as he put his taser away and pulled his gun.

"Cover me!" Nick ordered getting ready to sprint.

Wolford stood out from cover firing his pistol, first shot hit a dingo in the shoulder dropping him, his friends ducked for cover as others worked on getting the boat loss of the dock. Nick ran ahead getting off a few shots, one hitting a dingo that was trying to free the boat in the spine, the dingo cried out and collapsed overboard dragging the rope free with him. Nick ducked into cover again as bullets ricochet off the forklift they had used to load the boat. Reloading his gun Nick fired from behind a box and took out the other dingo unmooring the boat as well as covering Wolford's advance. More shots were exchanged as the dingoes finally got underway, the remaining dingoes running for cover inside the boat as it pulled away from the dock. The two cops broke from cover and ran towards the boat as fast as they could, Wolford picked up Nick with one arm before putting on a boost of speed and leaping off the dock. As the boat got further away Wolford realized this would not be a clean jump, swinging his arm he tossed Nick over the railing. Nick landed with a roll before springing up and checking the immediate area, with no current threat to his life he ran to the edge to help Wolford up. Wolford hung from one of the cleats groaning from the impact.

"Come on Wolfy we don't have time to just hang about," Nick smirked at him.

"Not now Nick I think I broke my muzzle," Wolford pulled himself up flopping on to the deck blood dripping out his mouth and nose. "How bad is it?" he moaned.

Blood was dripping onto the wolf's uniform from the slow ebb of blood coming from his bruising, slightly crushed nose and there was blood oozing from deep cuts in his gums, probably from his canines slamming into his jaw. "On the bright side, you may just scare them off the boat." Nick chuckled as Wolford groaned as he stood up. "So what's the plan boss," he asked the unhappy wolf.

"We got to stop the boat so to the bridge." Wolford winced, as he spoke his broken muzzle affecting his speech as well as being very painful to talk. Nick nodded as Wolford wiped some of the mess off his face with his red handkerchief, spat out a mouthful of blood and then the two ran up the side of the ship looking for a way in.

Finding a door inside they set up for a breach and sweep but as soon as Nick opened the door a hail of bullets hit the other side. Nick jumped back and checked his ammo, pulled out his dart gun, then looking to Wolford signaling to him that he was ready. Wolford nodded and threw in a stun grenade, pulling out his dart gun and waited for the bang. There was a panic from the dingoes before the grenade went off and they heard 5 bodies hit the ground giving out whines of pain. Nick lead the way in darting each of the dingoes as they entered before zip-tying their paws together, they did not want them getting back up.

They made their way up some stairs leading out of the room hoping it led to the bridge, entering a hall they could see the door to the bridge at the other end. Too bad there was a dingo in the way that seemed to be jacked up on blue. Nick lifted his revolver and shot the dingo between the eyes in under a second but even in that time the dingo had almost made its way to them with its jaws open to kill. The body hit the deck and slid to their feet, thick blood dripping from the hole in his skull. Nick blew the smoke from his gun barrel before spinning his gun on his finger before sliding it back into its holster.

"Show off." Wolford chuckled wincing at the pain from talking.

"NO STOP!" Judy's panicked voice could be heard at the opposite end to the bridge.

"You stop the boat, I'm going for Judy!" Nick yelled as he ran in the direction of Judy's call leaving Wolford behind not waiting for a confirmation.

Nick ran down the hall, around a corner and straight into a bat being swung at his head, dropping down trying to dodge the impact was only partly effective. Hitting the ground fairly hard and blacking out for a second he came back to a dingo standing over him with the bat over his head ready to bring it down hard. The bat dropped, Nick acted on instincts and kicked him in the dick with enough force to lift him off his feet, rolling to his side as the dingoes' momentum from the bat swing brought him face first with the ground. Nick picked up his gun and before the dingo could get back up he knocked him out with the butt, once again getting out the zip ties.

"You touch me and I will kill you!" Judy's voice came from a door to Nicks right.

Nick moved to the door and stretched up so he could look through the window, not wanting to run into another bat. He could see Judy strapped to a table her legs taped up in stirrups. A dingo was injecting something into Judy, while another dingo got some questionable looking medical equipment ready while standing between Judy's legs with his back to the door.

The first dingo moved off to the side and Nick caught a glimpse of Judy's panicked, sweating face and a wave of fear flooded over him. "Can you shut her up? Just shove something in her mouth," the dingo between her legs complained. "Looks like that indusive is starting to work I can see one of them crowning now." The dingo said with his head between her knees.

The dingo standing by Judy strapped a ball gag into Judy's mouth to the table. Nick took the chance to slip into the room while both of their backs were turned, shooting a dart into the butts of both dingoes. They had the energy to turn around so Nick put another dart in both of their chests, they both hit the floor and Nick scrambled to zip tie their paws together before going to untie Judy.

"About time you got here! What took you so long?" Judy questioned as soon as she could.

"I'm sorry, me and Wolford had to fight our way through 50 dingoes armed with p90's." Nick sassed back as he cut through the tape on her legs.

"Har har, so it's just you and Wolford?" Judy asked trying to get up but falling due to a contraction. She screamed in pain and fell back down on the table.

"Whoa, carrots you're not going anywhere! That dingo was right you are crowning so you need to push with your contractions like you practiced. Here, take this and watch my back." Nick tried not too panicked as he handed her his gun then, taking a deep breath, he took the seat between Judy's legs.

"I know what to do, now tell me who's with you so I don't accidentally shoot them!" Judy yelled as she pushed with her contractions. There was the sound of heavy gunfire from up the hall, their ears flicked up in alarm at the sound.

"Yes, it's just Wolford and me, though water patrol should be here soon with more backup on the shoreline or else Clawhauser can kiss donuts goodbye." Nick had the warm towel ready as the first baby rabbit came sliding out. "Okay one more push should get this one out, you can do it, Judy"

"I'm going to kill Jacob for doing this to me and he's not even here so I can yell at him even more!" Judy raged through the next contraction.

"Well you can only blame yourself for that, if you had stayed at home instead of running around Zootopia looking for trouble, you would be having your babies in a hospital with the father of your children there so you can crush his paw. Instead, you're on a boat full of homicidal mammal traffickers giving birth while the only mammal around to help is an ex-confox." Nick joked as he helps out a small gray bunny by cleaning its face and made sure he was breathing before tying off the umbilical cord and cutting it. Nick bundle up the little bunny and handed him to Judy. "This one's is definitely Jacob's son look at those marks."

"Jacob may not be here but I'm glad you are Nick, I don't think I could do this without you." Judy panted with something close to fear in her voice a strained smile on her face as she looked at her baby that was crying in her arm.

"Now don't get all emotional on me now rabbit we still have three more babies to deliver." Nick got ready for the next one when the door opened and the gun went off right next to his ear, ignoring the ringing and pain as best he could he quickly turned expecting to see a dead dingo on the floor, instead he saw Wolford crouched down with his ears spread apart with a bullet hole between them.

"Bloody hell Judy!" Wolford yelled through a bloody muzzle.

"Sorry, Wolford I'm a little on edge at the moment." Judy apologized, trying to calm the baby down.

"No harm was done, though I'm glad I wore brown pants today. I'm going to sweep the rest of the ship and free the hostages." Wolford said as he reloaded his guns trying to keep his eyes off the show in front of him.

"What happened to stopping the boat?" Nick asked as he turned back to Judy as she pushed again.

"Bridge got shot up by a nut job with an AK-47 so I got to stop the boat manually. I got in contact with Bogo and he said that water police are in pursuit and there's a chopper in the air but they can't do much till we stop the boat." Wolford raced through the update on their situation.

"Well get going Wolfy, I've got things under control up here." Nick sassed as he held the head of the next baby.

"Keep an ear out I don't think we got them all, I keep hearing paw steps." Wolford warned as he left.

"Aww look it's a mini you," Nick cooed as he handed over the mini copy of Judy to Judy.

"I shall call her mini carrots." Judy chuckled weakly.

"You're doing great Judy hold in there," he told her encouragingly.

Judy tried to time her breathing and pushes with the contractions but this next one was being difficult, it felt bigger than the other two. Putting down the gun to make sure she didn't set it off by accident, she clenched her paw and pushed, she felt something rip coincide with a sharp jump in pain.

"Fuck!" Judy screamed in pain.

"Yeah, this looks like the big one." Nick winced at the increased blood flowing from her.

Judy grunted through another contraction glad that rabbits pooped pellets as more than just the baby came out. Nick pulled the baby out cleaning up his red fur, he wasn't breathing, putting Nick into a panic he tried drawing the fluid before performing CPR. As the fluid stopped flowing out the baby took his first breath marking Nick relaxed before cutting and wrapping the baby. Nick looked up to see Judy with her eyes closed breathing softly, tapping her leg to wake her up.

"Come on Judy, not the time for a nap yet you still have one more to go." Nick encouraged as he put all three baby's into a prepared basket filled with blankets next to him, Judy startled and looked at Nick.

"Is it over?" Judy mumbled.

"Fraid not carrots just one more." Judy moaned at that answer, giving a big push making Nick yelp and dart to catch the white ball of fluff that popped out onto his paws. "Okay now we're done," he breathed.

"Yay let's get out of here." Judy cried weakly throwing up her arms in joy before laying down to catch her breath.

Nick finished fussing over the last kit which had completely white fur and was the smallest of the litter. Placing her in the basket next to the other little balls of fluff Nick then looked up to the barrel of a gun, looking into the eyes of the holder Nick cursed his lack of awareness.

"I wouldn't try anything stupid if I were you, we don't want to wake mommy now would we? she must be exhausted after that." The dingo grind as Nick put his paws up, Nick recognized the deep voice from the phone and he had a rough appearance to match. "Now pick up the basket and lead the way." He gestured with his gun towards the door as he picked up Nicks gun.

Nick compiled hoping a chance to get out of this situation would present itself. He picked up the basket and headed out the door, he was directed down to the back of the ship there was a lifeboat was waiting. Walking out into the open Nick could hear the helicopter and police boats in the distance. the dingo pointed to the lifeboat with his gun, "Get in." He growled.

"You can't possibly think you're getting out of this?" Nick laughed turning to the dog, the lights from the police boats flashing over the water behind him.

"I got friends in the right places, all I gotta do is get out of the city and I can start up all over again." He grinned back at Nick. The dingo pushed him towards the boat "You may not like it but there's a demand for what I supply, it's just lucky for me a lot of my clientele are rich and powerful as fuck. Ha! Now get in the boat!" He barked.

Nick was about to get in when he spotted some rabbit ears in the porthole of the door. Thank karma, Nick thought, now I just have to distract him so Judy can get the drop on this asshole. Nick moved so it looked like he was trying to get in the boat but was making sure the dingo had his back to the door.

"Listen I know you want to get out of here so why don't you just let the kits go and just take me as a hostage, it will be a lot easier to escape with just me and not with a bunch of crying kits." Nick tried to use his charm and natural hustle abilities.

"Nice try fox but 5 hostages are better than one, besides I may need a snack on the way to the safe house. Now you going to get in the boat or am I going to shoot you?" The dingo questioned raising an eyebrow.

Nick put the basket in the boat before getting in himself, the dingo pressed a button connected to the lifeboat crane. The lifeboat lifted off the deck and moved over the side of the boat. As the dingo was climbing the railing so he could jump into the lifeboat as well, the ferry stopped abruptly and several things happened all at once.

The dingo fell sideways back onto the boat hitting his muzzle and gun paw on the railing, setting off a round and knocking the gun out of his paw, Nick took the opportunity to jump back onto the boat and onto the downed dingo, trying to put him in a police hold but the dingo was having none of that and started to fight back with tooth and claw. The bullet that was fired cut through most of one of the ropes that was holding up the lifeboat leaving just a thread holding it up, while the casing fell into the basket landing on the white bunny kits right eye burning the eyelid. A high pitched scream filled the air. After getting her footing back Judy came racing through the door and onto the deck picking up the gun. It was too big and clumsy for her to shoot so she took hold of the hot barrel, glad she had fur to protect her skin somewhat and used it like a club.

Too bad for Judy the dingo saw her come at him with his gun, grabbing a paw full of Nicks shirt he slung him into Judy, both of them falling to the ground in a heap. The dingo took his chance and ran for the railing, leaped over the edge and down the small drop to the lifeboat. The rope snapped as the full weight of the dingo hit the boat sending him and all the kits into the water. Judy and Nick made it to the edge to see it all happen, Judy went to jump in before Nick stopped her.

"Stay here and shoot him if he comes back up, I'll get the kits." Nick jumped overboard before Judy could reply.

Judy watched as Nick hit the water barely able to keep from having a panic attack, she raced down to the lower level so she could help get her baby's out of the cold water. It wasn't long before Nicks head and paws burst from the water, each paw held a baby rabbit. Moving to the side of the boat so he could pass them up to Judy he looked around.

"Where is the dingo?" Nick asked panting.

"I haven't seen him," Judy answered quickly as she held her kits close, Nick dived back down to get the last two kits.

Judy checked over her baby's, they were cold, wet and shivering not good things for less than hour old bunny kits. Judy unwrapped the kits and put them against the fur in her top hoping her added body heat would keep them alive till they can get to a hospital. Judy was starting to get worried when three police boats pulled up and started demanding she put the baby's down and her paws up.

"I am detective Judy Hopps and these are my kits, Officer Wild is in the water looking for my other two children so if you're not going to help stay the FUCK out of my way!" Judy raged at the officers bearing her buck teeth and growled at them.

Before any of the water patrol mammels could say anything in response Nick resurfaced holding a white bunny in his paws.

"I can't find mini carrots or the dingo." Nick grasped.

"Well don't just stand around! Help look!" Judy yelled at the water patrol again speeding them into action, some jumping into the water in full uniform to look. Nick handed her the small bundle before diving again to look as well.

Unwrapping the baby Judy realized she wasn't breathing and quickly started performing CPR hoping she wasn't too late to save her tiny baby. Judy could barely control her breathing to perform the infant CPR but after the third breath the kit choked back to life, Judy cried as she looked into the face of the baby she nearly lost. The small rabbit was shivering like her brothers and wailing in what Judy guessed was pain as her right eyelid was badly burned exposing the undeveloped eyeball underneath. Judy kissed her baby before putting her next to her brothers for warmth she turned back to the water hoping Nick would find her last kit.

* * *

"So did you find the forth kit?" Shaun asked on the edge of his seat.

"Sadly no, water patrol spent 5 hours searching but found no trace of Judy's baby or the dingo. Judy was devastated for months after that and Jacob was always extremely protective of the three." Nick signed finishing his drink.

"Understandable after all that." Breathed Shaun staring into space, silence falling between them.

*SHAKE, THAT, ASS FOR ME, SHAKE THAT ASS FOR ME* "hay carrots ssuuu-pop?" Nick slurred slightly from the drink.

"Nick are you drunk?" came Judy's annoyed voice from the phone.

"Maybe a little," Shaun held up the two empty bottles. "Ok maybe a lot, you'll probably have to drive home," he said apologetically.

"Arrg fine, listen Fru Fru just got here so her and I are going to do a bit of shopping while Jacob watches the kits." Judy groaned over the phone.

"Do you think that's a good idea?" Nick asked with a drunk giggle.

"Of course, Little Judy is with them and you know Vito doesn't like her going anywhere without Raymond." Judy giggled at something Nick couldn't hear.

"Oh that's good" Nick chuckled.

"OK, I'll call you when we're done. Love you."Judy cooed into the phone.

"Love you more," Nick replied before hanging up. "So you still working on those crazy inventions?" Nick chuckled at the annoyed look on Shaun's face.


End file.
